Unlocking Time
by TheTransfiguredCanary
Summary: Harry and his parents are ready to move on with their lives. Harry is doing well with his medical training, while he plans his future with Luna. Meanwhile, James and Severus have plans of their own. Everything seems to be going well. Then tragedy strikes. Amidst a sea of death eater plots and ministry conspiracy, plans are forced to take an alternate route. Sequel to ULAK
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N: HELLO HELLO HELLO!

Welcome to the long-awaited sequel. I'm not sure anyone picked up on my hints. ;p but it here its finally here. Once again. Like the original, this will be slow to update. The chapters aren't nearly as long, but I have a lot of stuff going on in real life right now and they tend to dig into my writing drive.

If I were to predict id say that this fic will be about ten chapters long. So not quite as long as ULAK. but I wouldn't hold much stock in that. I always predict the chapter length at the start and tend to be wildly off.

Anyway enough of my rambling

ONWARDS AND ENJOY

-TTC

* * *

Harry walked down the hall to the apartment kitchen with a little skip in his step that morning.

"You're going to see Luna later aren't ya." Neville said not looking up from his prophet. Harry jumped a mile.

"Neville! What are you doing here? I thought you had your summer job…" Harry said as he rapidly straightened everything around him out of nervousness.

"I'm off today...remember the rules Harry," Neville said finally lowering his paper to look at his now beet red roommate.

"I wasn't gonna bring her back here. We're just going out." Harry insisted as his hands combed his hair a bit.

"Mhm yeah sure," Neville said before he fluttered his paper and perused the various articles again. Harry sighed a bit in relief at the end of the conversation and continued into the kitchen proper and began making breakfast. It had been a year since Harry moved out of his parent house in the small two bedroom flat, deep in the heart of muggle London, he now shared with Neville. a year and a half since he'd left Hogwarts for the final time. Luna and he had been together through it all. And Neville had reminded Harry about the 'no woman allowed' rule their stuffy elderly landlady screamed at every passing couple. Of course, the woman didn't know the flat had been connected to the floo and therefore had been the route for smuggling many of Neville and Harry's female friends. But neither boy had taken their significant others to the flat. They both agreed that they didn't, in Neville's words, 'want to hear buggering all night!'. It was only now that Harry was really regretted agreeing with his roommate. "Oh, by the way, your dad called!" Neville shouted from behind his paper suddenly. Harry perked up.

"What did he want?" Harry asked bringing his fry up to the table. Harry stabbed Neville's reaching fingers with his fork instinctively "make your own. What did dad say?" Harry asked as he stabbed his sausage. Neville pouted a bit.

"You know I don't know how to cook…" he grumbled as he tried to hide behind the corner of the prophet with a slight pink of his cheeks.

"And whose fault is that?!" Harry asked pointedly. Neville had dodged all of Harry's attempts to teach him how to cook in the last year.

"I can't help it! Every time I see anything bubbling in a pot it reminded me of potions class." Neville admitted, staring off into space for a bit before he shuddered.

"Things only blow up in the kitchen if you add brandy… or try to douse a grease fire with water." Harry listed before he took another bite of eggs.

"Yeah well… whatever." Neville finished lamely folding up the paper. "I'll stick to toast and kapers."

"Thank god I bought a toaster." Harry said with a chuckle "you would have starved to death by now." Harry took a few more bites then swallowed roughly "right, no more sidetracking, what did dad say already?!" Harry asked with a grin.

"He just said he wanted to talk to you. He didn't say why." Neville said as he spread cream cheese over his toast carefully before piling on the kapers.

"How can you eat those things?" Harry asked with a curl of his lips in distaste. Neville grinned cheekily and took another long savouring bite just to rub it in Harry's face. It was the dark haired boys turn to shudder before suddenly a faint pulsing humming reached the pair's ears. Neville looked at his wristwatch

"Forty whole minutes. That's a new record. See ya, Harry." Neville said around his bite as Harry dashed for his coat and hat.

"See ya tonight Nev!" Harry cried before he tapped his trousers and changed into his scrubs as he pulled his shoes on as he hopped out the door. He nodded at the elderly landlady with a smile as he dashed down the stairs. "Morning Mrs. Laurenburg!" he shouted back.

"Quiet in the halls!" she snapped back in annoyance and she wavered he walking stick at him threateningly.

"Gods, would it kill her to smile?" Harry asked no one in particular as he quickly navigated the busy London street outside his flat door. As he turned into a dark alley and was certain no one was paying attention he turned on his heel. With a crack, he reappeared on a small square in the employee lounge of St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies. He rushed over to the punch card slot and inserted his right as the door opened. He straightened up and grinned at his attending. "Morning Healer Handish." the man was not entirely amused.

"One day you're going to be late Potter. And I'm going to enjoy it very much. Now let's go. You're working the lobby today." Handish said with a smirk

"What did I do?!" Harry asked in horror. The lobby was always a punishment for someone.

"This time you got picked from a hat." Handish said as he held the door to the hospital proper open for the training healer.

"Something tells me the hat was rigged." Harry grumbled under his breath as he followed Handish. Once he was in the lobby he grabbed his apron and started attending to the various patients in the lobby. They were in various states of consciousness. Some were falling over and spilling onto the floor, some times in a drastically literal sense. Harry's job for today, as the lobby attendant was to mark the various patients in order of most pressing need of help, and to attend to the least life-threatening of injuries in order to relive some of the hospitals patient intake. As Harry weaved his way up and down the aisles he grew more and more exhausted with the various patients.

"Ma'am I've told you before your son has a minor fever. He just needs a fever reducer and some rest."

"I'm not leaving this hospital until my poor son is seen by an actual Healer!" the woman shrieked while her incredibly embarrassed looking son sat pitifully in her lap, looking more tired than anything.

"Ma'am. I am a real Healer." Harry insisted tiredly.

"Like hell you are!" the woman cried. Harry groaned and resisted the urge to scrub his face with his hands.

"Alright ma'am. I'll see about getting a higher ranked Healer down here." Harry said before he moved to the next patient. But as he looked down the row a face caught his eye.

"Dad!" Harry cried before he walked briskly to stand in front of James with a smile. But as he stood there his face fell slightly. James looked at him with a mixture of terror and embarrassment. "What is it?"

"Erm… well, I had hoped I'd get to talk to you before…" James trailed off. Harry looked around before he beckoned his father to follow him. James got up and followed his son. The pair walked down a hallway before Harry pulled him into one of the offices off the main hall.

"What's going on… you're not dying are you?" Harry asked suddenly, fearing the worst. James barked out a laugh.

"No. I'm not dying. It's actually a good thing really… you see it… well... " James said as started to stutter a bit, his cheeks flaming.

"Just spit it out, dad." Harry said sternly. James flinched.

"I'm here to see a fertility specialist," James said. Harry froze and blinked in shock. "You see it… well, your mother and I are thinking about having another baby." Harry just stared ahead in shock. "We wanted to talk to you. But what with your medical training and your mother leaving Hogwarts we-"

"Mums leaving Hogwarts?" Harry suddenly blurted. James chuckled a bit and shook his head.

"Well, he didn't exactly enjoy his time there now did he. He's hoping to focus more on research. That was always his passion after all. Spell and potion creation has always given him the most passion." James stated with a touch of nostalgia. Harry continued to blink. It was strange to him. He couldn't imagine Hogwarts without his mother stalking the hall, terrorizing young couples and putting mischievous Gryffindors in their place.

"What about you?"

"Well, I'm still at Hogwarts. I rather enjoy teaching. But I'll be adjusting my office hours and flooing in every morning. That is of course until, if ever, the new baby comes… your mum and I aren't even sure if it's possible anymore. we're not as young as we used to be and we haven't had… entirely healthy habits."James explained with a slightly embarrassed chuckle. Harry opened and closed his mouth a few times before he turned away and threaded his fingers in his hair.

"Your mother and I have been trying to get you to come over so we could talk about this… but you've been so busy it just didn't happen," James explained quietly. He looked at Harry when the young man didn't say anything. "Harry? Are you alright?"

"Yeah! No yeah, I… I'm fine.' Harry said quietly. James sighed and stood.

"I know very well that when you say you're fine you're not actually fine." James insisted with a frown. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong?! I'll tell you what's wrong! My own parents are trying to bloody replace me!" Harry snapped angrily. James stepped back like he was slapped.

"Harry! Harry that's not what this is at all!" James insisted as he tried to grab Harry's shoulders. The young man jumped out of his fathers reach and growled.

"Oh, it isn't?! Really cause that's what it pretty well sounds like!" Harry shouted before he whipped open the door and stormed away.

"Harry! Harry, please come back!" James called out to his son. But the man ignored him and went back to the lobby. He worked furiously for the rest of the morning. Around noon Harry finally paused for a moment to relax against a wall with a huff.

"Tiring day?" an airy voice asked from his right. Harry turned to it and smiled wide.

"Luna," Harry said quietly before the two shared a short kiss. "How's your day been?"

"Good. I was working with children again today. It was nice. Not as fun as teenagers…" Luna said thoughtfully as the pair made there way out of the hospital to get lunch in the muggle mall food court. "Now. tell me what's bothering you."

"What? Nothing's bothering me. I'm fine." Harry insisted as he and Luna stepped into line for some muggle fish and chips chain.

"Harry." Luna said quietly. Harry groaned and ran a hand through his hair as the line inched forward.

"My parents are trying to have another kid." he finally relented. Luna blinked a bit and opened to respond but the person in front of them stepped away from the cash.

"Two haddock with potato wedges please, vinegar on one." Harry ordered.

'Ten pounds sixty-seven pence." the teenage cashier said glumly.

"Thanks." Harry said quietly before he led the still stunned Luna off it the side.

"This is good." Luna said suddenly.

"What?! How is this good?" Harry said, feeling slightly betrayed by his girlfriend.

"Harry. Your mother has been depressed for almost twenty years. The fact that he wants to make another attempt at a family means that he's finally broken the cycle and is beginning to move on." Harry didn't have anything to say and remained standing in front of the pickup window motionless, mechanically accepting the two trays off food when the bell rang. Luna sighed and dragged him over to an empty table and grabbed his hand. "Harry. He's not trying to replace you. Neither of them are. You will always be one of their most important people. And you should be proud, that list is shared by Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Albus Dumbledore." Luna assured. Harry looked at her stunned then his face fell into a smirk.

"And how do you know the list of my parents' favourite people?"

"Intuition." Luna parried before she popped a potato wedge into her mouth with a slight smirk. Harry chuckled and took Luna's hand before he began tucking into his own lunch. Miles away, across the country James Potter stepped into the small townhouse he shared with his husband from a dismal drizzle and sighed. After taking off his coat he looked around confused.

"Severus?! Are you here?" James called out.

"Down here, James." Severus called from the basement. James snorted and walked over to the doorway to the basement, where Severus had long set up a potions laboratory and leaned on the frame.

"Can I come down?"

"Give me a moment." Severus called up and James and chuckled before he went into the kitchen and started making a pair of sandwiches. A few minutes later Severus appeared, wiping his hands on a dark grey potions apron.

"How's your day been?" James asked before he handed the plate and a glass of pumpkin juice to his husband

"I rather think I'm making a breakthrough! This batch hasn't exploded yet." Severus said quietly before he took a bite of the chicken and tomato sandwich unconsciously. He blinked a bit as he chewed before he swallowed. "And I just realized-"

"That you haven't eaten yet today?" James said with a loving smile as he left his chin on the hand he had propped up on the counter. Severus chuckled before he leaned down and bestowed a kiss on his husband's cheek. he finished the pumpkin juice and brought it to the sink.

"Wait did you go to St Mungo's to set up the appointment yet?" he asked in confusion. James groaned and smacked himself in the forehead.

"That's what I forgot to do." he moaned in defeat. Severus was not impressed and crossed his arms.

"James… that was the only reason you left the house in the first place." the dark potions professor complained.

"I know I know! It's just… Harry saw me." James said quietly. Severus instantly unfolded his arms and gripped the chair in front of him.

"What happened? What did he say?" Severus asked with white knuckles on the worn wood. James sighed and took off his glasses.

"He was pretty much furious. He thinks we're replacing him." James said tiredly while he rubbed the bridge of his nose

"What? That's ridiculous." Severus said with a frown.

"That's what I would have said. If he hadn't run off before I got to that part." James said with a sigh as he returned his glasses to their perch. Severus sighed and sat in the chair he'd been gripping so tightly.

"I knew we should have tried to talk to him before getting the appointments set up…" Severus said tiredly. James reached over and took his husband's hand and began to rub it reassuringly with his thumb.

"We'll get him to come over tomorrow. Maybe invite Luna too." James thought suddenly before smiling sheepishly at the austere potions master "She's good at getting him to see things from different perspectives."

"I rather think she is good at making anyone see anything from a new perspective." Severus remarked with a chuckle. James laughed but I died quickly in his throat.

"What if she can't this time…" the bespectacled man asked helplessly. Severus squeezed the hand that had loosened slightly in its minds worry.

"I highly doubt someone as tenacious as Lovegood would be unable to convince our son of something," Severus assured with determination. Then his face softened slightly. "But should it come to that we will, of course, stay strong together James."

"Right… you're right." James said with a smile. Severus couldn't keep the smirk off his face.

"Of course I'm right. now … perhaps we should go out tonight. Take our minds off the stresses of the day. I have the potion in a stable phase. There should be no trouble continuing from here at some later date. Perhaps to the Black Swan. We haven't seen Linda in a while."

"How about we go into Mansfield and I take you out for a proper meal?" James offered. Then he smirked and kissed the back of Severus's hand. "Or maybe we could go out dancing again. It is Frank Sinatra night after all." James remarked before he wiggled his eyebrows. Severus chuckled a bit, even though his cheeks has tinted ever so slightly pink at the thought.

"I rather think I would like that." the potions master admitted. James smiled

"Dinner then dancing?" he asked to clarify. Severus nodded.

"Very well. I'll dress in something suitable this time." Severus said before he stood and headed up to change while James called a restaurant he'd had in mind, not far from the tango lounge, that he had had in mind for some time now. Meanwhile, Harry had returned from lunch with Luna when Handish cleared his throat.

"Potter. Mathews called in sick-" Handish began

"What? He's a healer! How can a healer call in sick?" Harry asked flabbergast.

"He's got Flobberworm Flu Potter! It's not entirely his fault, he was in the children's ward all day yesterday and six cases came in." Handish growled darkly before thrusting a clipboard into the interim healer's hands. "He's working up in the permanent spell damage ward. " he spotted Harry's frown and huffed "look Potter you'd be doing the whole team a favour. Can you cover his shift or not?"

"When was he supposed to get off?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Midnight." Handish said. "Don't forget that refusing shifts doesn't look good on your record Potter." Harry groaned then looked at Luna sadly.

"I'm sorry Luna. I know we've been planning this date forever-"

"Harry. This is your career. And you know what, they always need help in the spell damage ward from a mind Healer. I'll help you." Luna offered with a smile as she held Harry's hand. Handish watched the pair give each other eyes before he growled.

"Don't forget that you're on the clock Potter!" the supervisor snarked. Harry and Luna instantly dropped their hands and looked away. The senior healer huffed. "You can oggle your girlfriend on your own time!"

"Yes sorry Healer Handish. We'll get working right away." Harry said sternly before he and Luna both grabbed charts and headed up to the spell damage ward. From there the two split up and worked down the whole hallway. It took them a good three-quarters of Mathews shift.

"Goodness dears you've been rushing around like Whizbees!" one of the older medi witches said with a chuckle. Harry sighed.

"It's tiring work that's for sure."

"Harry!" a familiar voice called from the end of the hall. Harry turned and smiled at the man in stylish red robes.

"Ron!" Harry said before walking up to the man and giving him a hug. Ron hugged back with a bright smile. "So what brings you to the spell damage ward?" Harry asked pulling back. "Leg acting up again?"

"No no, the nightly brace works great. Course sometimes I forget to put it on. Then Hermione nags me when it hurts the next day."

"Isn't that her job?" Harry asked with a smirk. "Seeing as she's your wife."

"Speaking of-" Ron said as he leaned slightly to look at Luna who was now talking with two other uniformed Aurors, one who had a rather unsettling amount of blood on his face.

"I haven't asked her yet. I was going to tonight but our plans kinda got bollocks up." Harry admitted nervously. Roon looked over towards Luna again before turning the pair away from her eyes.

"Go on show me then." the redhead asked conspiratorial. Harry looked around nervously before he fished the velvet ring box from his scrubs and opened it. Inside was a platinum diamond ring. In the center setting was a radiant white diamond. On either side of it were two vine motifs topped with sapphires as the leaves. Ron whistle quietly.

"Make us all look bad with that fortune why don't you!" the ginger hissed before he grabbed his friend shoulder and shook him. "I'm just kidding. Its gorgeous mate. She'll definitely say yes."

"I hope so." Harry said nervously before he hurriedly shoves the ring back into his pockets as Luna approached with a smile.

"Hello, Ron. How are you?" the blond asked

"Good good… well, actually I've been better."

"Huh?" Harry asked in confusion "why is that?"

"We've just come back from a raid. We found were Avery and McNair were hiding… they were recruiting." Ron said with a serious look at Harry. "We don't know how many were there willingly yet. It's a mess down at the ministry. Plus we found… experiments in the basement." Ron said quietly.

"What kind of experiments?" Harry asked nervously. As he said this two stretchers rolled in. on one a young girl was lying pale as death, barely alive while two healers were working tirelessly to keep her among them. On the other, a young man, barely older than Harry, was viciously fighting against the five healers that were holding him down including Handish

"Potter, Lovegood! Help us!" the senior Healer snapped. Both of the trainees dropped their clipboards and ran to assist the group. Even the Aurors eventually came over to assist until one Healer managed to shove a dreamless sleep potion down the struggling man's throat.

"This man needs a few scans. We aren't sure what exactly was happening." one of the auror's said nervously.

"Clevedon, Janlin." Handish said sternly. The two junior healers nodded before moving the man into an examination room. Handish sighed before looking at Luna and Harry. "There are ten more patients coming in."

"We're staying." Harry said with a determined nod. Handish got a proud glint in his eye and nodded in approval before heading over to the arriving patients. Harry turned to Luna and winced. "Sorry... I kinda spoke for you." Harry admitted quietly. "If you want to leave I'm sure I can cover-"

"Harry." Luna said gently before she took his hand. "We're healers. It's our calling. I'm glad to stay with you. And besides. Technically we're still spending the night together." Luna reasoned with a smile. Harry grinned back before he squeezed her hand. With that, the two began buzzing around the new patients. Healing hurts and helping to get the influx properly organized. It was several hours later that Harry and Luna both returned to the Mediwitch stand looking quite worse for wear. Harry's scrubs were stained with various fluids and ripped in a few places. Luna had managed to keep her uniform intact, but she did have a minor bruise on her chin and the bags under her eyes were dark and heavy.

"Oh goodness…" the head Mediwitch said looking at the pair. "I promise this tray is the last, then you can head home to sleep." Harry just took the tray of potions mechanically while Luna followed his lead. Harry stepped into the last room. Handish looked up from a chart and hissed through his teeth.

"You look terrible Potter." the supervisor said with a touch of sympathy in his gruff voice.

"I'm fine." Harry said tiredly before he put the tray on a bedside table and grabbed one.

"Go home boy." Handish said flatly. Luna came to stand beside Harry and rubbed his arm.

"Harry. It's late. Let's just head to your apartment. Neville won't mind." Luna assured with a tired smile.

"You." a voice suddenly said. The three healers turned to the patient in the bed. It was the young man who had given them so much trouble hours before. He was staring at Harry with pure hatred in his eyes. He looked to the side then took the tray of potions and threw it towards the boy wonder. He tried to shield Luna from the splash, but the mixture of cast potions caused a massive explosion. Several patients were thrown from their beds, including the young man. Handish was thrown against the back wall and door to the room was blown clean off its hinges. Several healers rushed into the room. The young patient tried to shove past them but was stunned by Ron and another auror. When the smoke began to settle healer Anderson stepped into the room. Two young healers rushed to help Handish up from his crumpled position.

"Where are Potter and Lovegood?" Anderson demanded. Suddenly a small groan was heard. Anderson rose he wand and blew the smoke away. Everyone in the room froze. Anderson was the first to wake from her stupor. She turned to a pair of training healer. "You, go Find James and Severus Potter. You, get Xenophilius Lovegood." the two healers nodded before apparating away with a crack. James and Severus were just finishing a quiet wine when they heard the crack outside. Severus was the first on his feet with his wand out. James was close behind him. Then there was a pounding on the door. James rushed and opened it slowly. When he saw the healer scrubs he opened it fully.

"Hello. How can I help you?" James asked curiously while Severus came to stand behind his husband much like a shadow.

"You and your husband are needed back at St Mungo's." the Healer said nervously.

"Has something happened to Harry?" Severus asked astutely. The Healer nodded nervously.

"Yes but… well, I'm not sure you'll believe it until you see it" the young Healer said nervously. " I can apparate you directly if you take my hand."

"Please," Severus said before he and James grasped the young man's hand. With a crack, the three appeared in a receiving room. Anderson was ready and waiting with a stretched face. She nodded to the pair to follow and led them out into the hallways.

"This evening the Aurors found Avery and Walden McNair in an ancestral home. They were recruiting new fighters and performing strange experiments on various muggles and Muggle-borns. The Aurors were certain that none of the recruits had been mixed up with the patients but unfortunately they missed one. You son and Luna Lovegood were caught in an unfortunate accident… with some very interesting results." Anderson finished before she stopped in front of a set of doors. "Now… he is very nervous. So try not to make any sudden movements." the healers said cryptically before she led the pair into the room. Xenophilius Lovegood was already in the room and appeared to be staving off a headache. Severus frowned at the young girl that was lying in the bed in front of the stressed looking man. "Hello, Harry. I have some people who here who'd like to meet you." Anderson said suddenly. Severus looked over and felt his breath stall. James was already choking on air. The young, wild-haired, child pushed a pair of oversized round frames further up his nose and looked at them nervously.

"Hullo." the child said quietly. James found his voice first.

"It can't be…" he murmured in shock as he stared at the small boy in oversized healer scrubs like he was dressed in a costume for Halloween.

_"Harry?"_

**~Chapter finite Incantatem~**

* * *

A/N: I hope you all enjoy where this story is going. I have quite a large group of people who have been wanting this after all…

I hope you are all excited for the next chapter.

Keep on reading

-TheTransfiguredCanary


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

James paced back and forth as he held his palms against his eyes.

"This can't be happening." he muttered in a slight panic.

"Do you know which potions were on the tray." Severus asked, ever the analytical mind, trained to compartmentalize everything.

"There was an experimental memory returning potions in Harry's hand. We believe that it was what caused the age and memory regression. Most of the others were common medical potions that have never been seen to have this type of reaction before. The Thickey's potions are known to cause childlike giddiness when used too frequently but otherwise this is an unprecedented incident" Anderson explained quietly.

"Oh God, this can't be happening!" James cried in a panic as he stopped and bent in half from the stress.

"James." Severus said as he stepped up to his husband and pushed his hands from his eyes. "Everything is going to be alright."

"He hasn't got a clue who we are. How is everything going to be alright?!" James suddenly ragged pushing Severus's hands away from him.

"James. Please. Panicking is not going to help right now." Severus said tiredly. James looked into his face and sighed.

"Yes… yes you're right… okay… I just need to take a few breaths… just need to relax." James said before he started taking slow calming breaths.

"May we speak with Harry again?" Severus asked. Anderson nodded.

"Of course." the healers said before she led both parents to the boy. Mind healer Smithson was sitting with the young boy with a gentle smile.

"Is that so?" he asked.

"Uhhun." Harry murmured quietly.

"I liked Maths too when I was a boy." the mind healer said quietly. "Is Maths your only favourite subject?"

"I like art too." Harry said after a few moments of hesitation. The mind healer smiled before he looked up and saw his parents. The mind healer made a veiled gesture for the parents to step back outside by scratching his ear. Severus recognized such a gesture, having used it several times himself, and gently took his arm and motioned with a jerk of his head, for the two to step back out. James was very confused but agreed. "I'm just going to step out for a few moments okay Harry? Why don't you draw while I'm gone." Smithson suggested as he pulled a small box of crayons and a sheet of paper out of the hospital bedside table. Once he was out of the room he raised his wand and put up silencing charms.

"What is going on?" James immediately asked.

"You son is suffering from severe neglect." Smithson said grimly.

"Neglect? What are you talking about?" James demanded harshly. Severus meanwhile had turned an ugly pale yellowish green colour.

"Please, Mr. Potter I'm not accusing you of anything." Smithson explains with a frown. Then he sighed. "According to Harry, he is seven years old. From what I have been able to coax out of him, he is frequently denied food, he sleeps in 'his cupboard', which I don't much want to think about if I'm being perfectly honest, and he frequently refers to 'doing something freaky' which I can only assume is accidental magic. It appears he was punished for such outbursts." Severus choked and covered his mouth with his hand as his eyes filled with tears. James had already wrapped himself around his husband and began rubbing his back.

"It's okay… he's okay." James murmured tiredly. Severus finally managed a few gulps of air.

"Punished how?" the dark potions master finally choked out while he kept his eyes screwed shut.

"Nothing physical. He mentioned not being allowed out of his cupboard and once again being denied food.." Severus visibly saged in relief.

"Thank god," he whispered almost silently. James was still rubbing his back even as he looked at the mind healer, now looking stressed and exhausted.

"Is there anything else?" the man asked, desperately hoping there wasn't.

"Minor medical neglect. He commented on being surprised how well he could see. I suspect his teachers hadn't noticed his troubles reading yet and hadn't requested an eye exam." the mind explained sadly. James groaned a bit.

"Please tell me I can take him home." Severus said brokenly "I… I just want to hold him."

"I'm afraid he may not be very amenable to that Mr. Potter." the mind healer said quietly. "Children who suffer neglect such as this can be very shy of physical touch. Of course, there is always the chance he will instead be starved for touch and relish any affection you give. But, he mustn't feel like it's being forced on him. You have to ask him if he would like the comfort."

"I know that!" Severus snapped angrily. Then he broke down. he started sobbing into his hands. "oh god… oh my Harry I'm so sorry." he choked out while he shook his sobs. James just slumped in defeat knowing that nothing he said could fix this. Smithson looked a bit taken aback. James sighed.

"Severus was beaten by his alcoholic muggle father for accidental magic. His father also regularly beat his mother and would spend all the families money on alcohol. Severus also witnessed his father killing his mother." James murmured to the healer quietly. The mind healer instantly turned to Severus worriedly. James slowly wrapped his arm around his husband to comfort him. Eventually, the man's crying fell into hiccuping sobs. He took a few stronger breaths before straightened up again. James winced as he saw the blank face his husband now sported and knew that the man was shoving his emotions behind some extremely powerful occlumency shields.

"Mr. Potter have you ever received formal counselling?" the healer asked bluntly

"When I was a teenager yes." Severus blandly.

"Before or after you mastered occlumency?" Smithson asked with a raised eyebrow. The potions master flinched a bit before swallowing thickly.

"I'm fine." the sour man said quietly. James couldn't help it and snort before muttering something about apples and trees.

"I rather think you're not fine actually. I think we should organize regular appointments. Especially if you're going to be raising your son, given the past you and he share. At the very least many of his reactions will likely affect you very strongly" the mind healer said with seriousness in his face. "Unless you intend to heavily repress your emotions and live under your occlumency shields at all times for the foreseeable future. Knowing, as an occlumens, that you will have to fake all your emotions, be them positive or negative, and be constantly regulating your reactions. A rather exhausting endeavour" the man finished with a curious look. Severus swallowed thickly again.

"Of course not… it's just-" Severus started

"A coping mechanism, yes I understand that Mr. Potter. But the thing about coping mechanisms is that they can quickly get out of hand." the mind healer interrupted. Severus opened his mouth to speak when someone behind them cleared her throat quietly. The mind healer smiled as the two men turned around

"Grace. Thank you for coming" Smithson said genuinely. The woman held out her hand for a shake.

"Hello Mr. Potters, my name is Grace Fitzpatrick, " she said with a slight Irish accent "I'm a caseworker for the Magical Child Protection Department. Smithson contacted me about this… complicated situation"

"I thought it best that she be present." Smithson explained. "She has had repeated experience with children in similar situations and can help us develop strategies to move forward"

"The first hurdle is going to be how you intend to explain your relation to him" Grace said quietly.

"What do you mean?" James asked in confusion.

"Children aren't stupid Mr. Potter. Harry will have noticed that you and he look alike. We are going to need to explain that." Grace said plainly. James sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"What are some options?" Severus asked quietly.

"Option one: we tell him the whole truth. We explain that James is his father, you are his biological mother." Grace said bluntly.

"I would advise against that." Smithson said sternly "he has been systematically punished for even just referencing magic. Informing him that he literally owes his existence to magic may have a damaging effect on his psyche"

"What are some non-psyche damaging options?" James begged hopelessly. "I rather think he's been hurt enough thanks!"

"We could always not tell him anything about your relationship and let you decide when is best." Grace offered "but that may be seen as a lie of omission by him later and cause a trust rift to form."

"We should avoid that. Harry likely has a very black and white view of truth and lies. He may be used to the adults in his life lying to him, so he will expect you to do the same. By doing the opposite we can help him see that he can rely on adults for support, and that he is valued." Smithson said.

"So what do you believe would be the best option?" Severus asked.

"Regrettably, I believe the best option, at least until he is comfortable with magic, is to tell him only half of the truth." Grace said slowly. "Thankfully there is already a story in place. We can say that he is James son-"

"And her son." Severus said with slight defeat. He hated that some people still assumed that Lily Evans was Harry's mother. It left a bitter taste of rejection, regret, and even slight jealousy in his mouth. He just knew living with that lie hanging over their house was going to be an absolute nightmare.

"Yes." Smithson said with a slight worried glance at Severus. "He also believes you and Lily were killed in a car accident while drunk driving."

"He what?!" snapped. "That's it! Severus I'm calling my solicitor! We are suing the Dursleys for everything they own!" he snarled angrily.

"James, please." Severus said tiredly. "They are not important right now."

"Yes please Mr. Potter." Grace said sternly "if you can't control your anger you won't be coming back into the room. Also I would refrain from mentioning any kind of retribution directed at the Dursleys in front of him."

"Why?" asked with a dark look.

"Because Harry sees them as his only family and likely cares about them very deeply." Smithson said.

"How could he care about them deeply?!" asked horrified.

"I cared for my father very deeply." Severus said flatly. James faltered and stared at Severus with ill-looking shocked. "He was my father. And there were times when he was a good father at that." still looked a little disbelieving and Severus sighed. "You loved your mother didn't you?" James stepped back as if slapped and paled dramatically.

"My mother didn't beat me." James murmured.

"No, she just degraded you for your sexual orientation at all times and forced you to marry and bed multiple times a woman who also degraded you for your sexual orientation." Severus said bluntly with an unimpressed eyebrow. Smithson groaned.

"Jesus Christ you all need therapy." Smithson said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Grace cleared her throat once again to return the conversation back to the topic on hand.

"Are we ready to proceed? Harry will likely be very shocked when we tell him this, so I think it best that first, Smithson and I go in. I will introduce you to him gently, and come get you when the time is right." Grace explained. James and Severus both nodded, though Severus did so much slower and seemed to be absorbing her words slowly. The caseworker nodded to the mind healer and the pair slipped back into the room where young Harry Potter was waiting.

"Severus… please put you shields down." James finally asked quietly.

"I don't think I can function without them right now James." Severus said flatly. Then he swallowed thickly and his voice wavered a bit. "I'm barely holding together even with them…" then he groaned and covered his face with his hands. "Oh god this is all my fault."

"Severus it is not your fault!" James tried to insist with a heartbroken voice.

"If I had taken Harry none of this would have ever happened!"

"If I had listened for just a moment you wouldn't have felt inadequate."

"But I was the one who became a Death Eater."

"Only because you wanted to protect us and because Sirius and I spent five years making your life hell."

"Well I should have been more assertive!"

"That probably wouldn't have changed anything." James muttered in defeat before he looked at his husband with a pained expression. "Sirius and I were assholes."

"Black more than you." Severus argued. James just snorted.

"What did you see in me?"

"An idiot." Severus said bluntly. James looked at him confused. "But a tolerable one."

"Just tolerable?" James asked slightly hurt.

"Remarkably tolerable. After all, we have a son remember. I tolerated your genes internally for seven and a half months." Severus said with a slight smirk, even if the normal brightness behind his eyes was gone. James felt his own smile creep into his tired face and slowly reached over for his husband's hand. They stood there for a few moments, taking comfort in the simple act of handholding when the door finally opened. Grace was standing in the door with a gentle smile. James took a deep breath and released it with a sigh before he and Severus both stepped into the room. Smithson smiled at them then turned to Harry and knelt in front of him.

"Thank you for the beautiful picture Harry, I'm going to frame it and keep it in my office." Smithson said with a smile. "I have to go now. But I'm sure we'll see each other again. Would you like that?" the mind healer asked. Harry looked at him cautiously before nodding. The mind healer smiled then stood and turned to the two parents.

"And perhaps I'll be seeing you soon as well."

"Perhaps." Severus drawled quietly. A muscle in Smithson's face jumped before he left the room.

"Now Harry. I'd like you to meet someone very special." Grace said slowly before he motioned James to stepped forward. James swallowed and knelt down in front of the small boy.

"Hi Harry." James finally choked out. "I… I'm your dad." James finally finished flatly. Harry instantly frowned.

"But… the Dursleys said my mum and dad died." Harry said, "they were driving drunk and that's how I got this scar." Harry said as he motioned to his face, where the once festering scar was a faint pink line. James sighed. Then he realized something.

"There was an accident." he said quietly. "And I had been very badly hurt. So badly hurt that I forgot all about who I was." James explained. The caseworker frowned until Severus looked at her and gave a conceding nod. After all, James had been badly hurt, and forgotten all about who he had once been. James Potter had become Jonathan pecker and lived a fed lie for seventeen years. "I got all my memories back a couple years ago, and I've been trying to find you and meet you ever since." James explained, then he reached out to touch Harry. The boy instantly moved his arm away from the man's hand and stared at him in confusion. James meanwhile slumped in minor shock and sadness. Harry eventually took his eyes off James and looked at Severus with a frown. He continued to stare with a harsh frown until Severus swallowed thickly and shoved his hurt under an even stronger occlumency shield.

"This is my husband." James said quietly. "Severus." Harry's eyes suddenly widened and he leaned forward with a conspiratory whisper.

"You're a freak too." he said in shock. James blinked.

"What?" he asked bluntly. Harry looked around nervously then spoke a little louder.

"Uncle Vernon says that all homosexuals are freaks and weirdos. So you must be a freak too." Harry explained. James swallowed and cleared his throat quietly.

"Um… well, I don't see myself as a freak. I think that no matter who you love as long as you're happy it doesn't really matter." James said quietly. Harry looked at him skeptically before looking at Severus thoughtfully.

"You kinda look freaky. Maybe you're a freak."

"In the Petunia Evans sense of the word? Absolutely." Severus drawled. Harry crocked his head and stared at him curiously and Severus looked at him thoughtfully then spoke. "I used to… play with her and." here the man paused and swallowed down his pride and minor jealousy "your mother when we were children." Severus explained. "You're mother and I were friends growing up." the 'since I was friends with myself' was an unspoken thought that James could hear a mile away.

"Oh." Harry said quietly. But he now stared at Severus like he was a well in the middle of a desert. The scrutiny was very intense and Severus eventually cleared his throat.

"Perhaps I can tell you some stories about her when we were younger some time." Severus eventually said quietly. That caused a small smile to form on the young boy's face and Severus instantly promised to remind himself to tell Harry stories of Lily Evans when an opportunity arose. Anything to keep his boy smiling with those bright hazel eyes.

"Harry… you dad was hoping to take you home with him." Grace said quietly. The boys head snapped around to her before looking at James and Severus slightly distressed.

"I don't think the Dursleys would like that." Harry said quietly. "Uncle Vernon said I wasn't to leave my cupboard for the whole day." James resisted his anger to the clenching of his jaw and refused to speak. Grace thankfully was more experienced.

"Do you get put in your cupboard very often Harry?" she asked quietly.

"Usually when I'm bad. Like if I mess up breakfast, or accidentally drown aunt Petunia's roses." Harry explained quietly.

"You help your aunt make breakfast every morning?" Grace asked quietly.

"No." Harry said with a confused frown "I make breakfast."

"I see… do you get to eat it after?" Grace asked. This made Harry even more confused.

"Freaks don't get breakfast." Harry said matter of factly, like it was a well-known fact that he shouldn't have to explain to adults. James and Severus both held back a choke at their son's nonchalant tone. Grace was much more prepared for that sort of response and maintained a sense of composure.

"Well Harry the Dursley's decided that they wanted to go on a trip. Your dad asked if he could take care of you and they said yes." the Irishwoman said gently. Harry frowned a bit then nodded.

"Well I usually stay with Mrs. Fig, but if they said I should go with him I guess that's okay." the boy said quietly. James forced a small smile on his face.

"I'm so glad you agree Harry. Severus and I have been looking forward to it." he explained with forced happiness. Harry just looked at them both and nodded.

"Is there anything you need before we go Harry?" Grace asked. The young boy shook his head

"No." Harry said simply before he slipped off the bed. James looked at his long floppy sleeves and frowned.

"Why don't I get you some shorter sleeves Harry, and maybe some new shoes?" James asked.

"It's okay." Harry insisted. James winced.

"Harry, you can't walk in shoes that big. I'm sure we can find some smaller shoes."

"No!" Harry complained with a frown. James sighed tiredly.

"Can I at least roll up your sleeves and pant legs?" he asked. Harry looked down then slowly nodded. James rolled up the sleeves of the healer's scrubs. As he reached down to do the same to the legs Harry pushed his hands away.

"I can do them." he insisted. As he sat in one of the chairs and lifted his foot to roll up the pant legs his shoe fell off and he scowled at it.

"Are you sure you don't want me to find you smaller shoes Harry?" James asked one last time, this time trying to hold back a snicker at the very familiar scowl on his son's face. Severus too had a small smile on his face. After all Harry's scowl was so like Severus' that it wouldn't be hard for someone to see the resemblance. Harry looked at him again before he finally nodded slightly. James smiled before he nodded grabbed both shoes and went out the door. He then pulled out his wand, transfigured the shoes into a pair of sneakers with velcro instead of laces and shrunk them down a few sizes. He re-entered the room with a smile as Harry sat in the chair fidgeting while his sock feet gently brushed the hospital ground. "Here you are Harry." James said handing the new shoes to the young boy. "See how those fit. Tell me if their too small." the young boy slipped them on then wriggled his toes. He continued to stare down at them for some time before he looked up at James with slight confusion.

"Thank you…" he muttered to his new shoes. James smiled then stood up and dusted off his pants.

"Not a problem." James said before he held out a hand for Harry. The boy looked at it like it was a strange creature before he slowly took it. He immediately looked up at James and seemed to ask if he was doing something wrong. James just smiled and nodded before he started walking towards the door. Severus also stood and walked beside Harry, but the boy made no motion to take Severus hand as well, and Severus was frankly surprised he had accepted James hand in the first place.

"Tell me Harry, have you ever ridden a train?" James asked quietly. The boy shook his head. "Well today is your lucky day. We're taking a train to Nottingham, then another to Mansfield then a bus to Edwinstowe. And there's something else you should know." James said before he looked at Harry with a smirk. "We live in Robin Hood's backyard." then he winked. Harry stared at him blankly before he looked back down at his sneakers. James blinked then looked away with a wince. Severus just snorted because James always tried to impress people with that joke and usually got blank stares or groans. Grace quickly followed behind them and was writing all this down with a pen.

"You live in a townhouse correct?" she asked.

"Yes." Severus nodded

"How many bathrooms?"

"Two ensuites, 1 household."

"And you have a workspace in the basement yes?"

"Indeed, it's triple locked." the potions master said with a veiled nod. The caseworker understood with a nod and continued to write in her file book.

"Backyard?"

"Yes, but it's mostly for my garden." Severus explained. Harry flinched a bit but didn't make a comment. "It's an herb and vegetable garden… though…" Severus suddenly realized. "I suppose I'll have to move some of those."

"Such as?"

"aconite, witch hazel, and belladonna." Severus explained quietly

"Why do you need those exactly?" Grace asked in confusion.

"Sleep aids, a medicine for a friend of ours, and a cough syrup." Severus said plainly. Grace thought about it and then nodded.

"I think perhaps a lock would be good enough, perhaps also showing Harry which plants are safe and which are not."Grace said continuing to make notes on her pages. The rest of the trip continued in the same. Grace asking veiled questions and Severus or James giving veiled answers. Harry spent most of the trip staring out the various windows. James and Severus realized he'd never been to London before, and the shock of a big city had blown his eyes a little wider. The train station seemed to make him nervous though. He grabbed James hand with both of his and seemed to squeeze a little tighter. James just lightly squeezed back, knowing that his son wouldn't likely enjoy a comforting hug, no matter the intention. But by the time they reach Nottingham the boy had started to droop, and when they finally reached Mansfield he was barely keeping upright, and stumbled as he walked.

"Would you like me to carry you Harry?" James asked quietly. Harry yawned widely before he rubbed his eyes and shook his head. "Are you sure?" James asked. Harry nodded, but as he nodded he started to wobble and rubbed his eyes again.

"I assure you Harry, falling onto the ground will be much less comfortable than you think." Severus said with a slight smile. Harry blinked at him blearly before rubbed his eye again. Severus finally tisked and knelt before him.

"Harry, please, It isn't healthy to keep yourself awake. You've had a very exciting day." Severus said looking into Harry's eyes with a stern warmth. Harry looked straight back before he nodded and looked at James one more time before he nodded at the man's questioning hands. James lifted the child into his arm and ran a gentle hand through his messy mop. Severus couldn't hold back a tisk. "James, he's going to have a birds nest tomorrow now."

"Come on Severus, loosen up a little." James said with a gentle smile. Severus merely shook his head before he looked at Harry's now sleeping face and sighed.

"He looks more peaceful than I've ever seen him."

"Hmm?" James asked curiously.

"He was in the hospital wing for about a week at the end of his first year. He slept with a near constant frown." Severus admitted tiredly. James looked a little sad then he looked at Severus with a slight smile.

"So do you."

"What?"

"You always have a little frown on your face, like you're struggling with a difficult potion." James said quietly. Severus blinked a bit. "I think you're more alike Harry in spirit then I am. I might look like him, but he's a lot like you."

"Albus said the same thing."

"Well then it must be true!" James said with a laugh quietly "When was Albus Dumbledore ever wrong?"

"Do you want a list?" Severus asked sardonically. James snorted and shook with suppressed laughter until Harry whimpered and shifted in his sleep. James immediately froze and rubbed the young boys back until he slumped back into a relaxed position. The parents both stood in frozen apprehension until James groaned a bit."Can you teach me occlumency?"

"No." Severus said bluntly.

"No you can't or no you won't?" James asked quietly.

"Both." Severus said with a sad smile. "I already tried once, it was an abysmal disaster."

"Oh god I forgot about that. Thank god." James said, "Can you imagine Harry the last two years if he had occlumency?"

"I try not to." Severus admitted with a thick swallow.

"I'm not sleeping tonight." James admitted tiredly. As he said that he yawned. "Okay I am, but it's going to take a while!" James ended up falling asleep on the bus from Mansfield to Edwinstowe. Grace meanwhile was taking a break watching the father and son sleeping before she turned to Severus seriously.

"You need to find some way to tell him about magic, sooner rather than later, if I'm not mistaken your house alone is going to confuse him."she said with weaved fingers. Severus sighed.

"How do you propose we do that Ms. Fitzpatrick?" Severus asked, crossing his ankle over his knee.

"Showing him first that magic is real, also showing him how magic can be helpful, rather than harmful… of course that requires some kind of injury… which I would hate to happen to the poor dear, but I'm not a fool, he's a seven-year-old boy. They're basically rambunctious scab producers." she said with a chuckle. Severus nodded with a sigh.

"I will talk about it with James tomorrow, I assure you by the end of the week, we will have informed Harry of magic." Severus said tiredly. Grace nodded appreciatively before she checked her watch.

"Wish there had been a good way to do it at the hospital, we would probably have been there and I'd have gone by now. You certainly don't live close to London."

"There was no need. Apparating was easier. Worst case scenario there was the floo or the night bus, plus James wanted to live near Sherwood Forest." Severus finished with a roll of his eyes. Honestly he loved his husband, but sometimes, the man could be such a child. Grace chuckled a bit.

"I heard that joke." She said

"Don't encourage him" Severus groaned in annoyance. Twenty minutes later James was yawning tiredly as he carried their still sleeping son up the front steps.

"I'm just going to take a quick look around, I'll be back tomorrow afternoon to finalize everything." Grace explained before she began examining the living room and kitchen. James and Severus meanwhile both went up the stairs, at the top of the stairs James hesitated.

"Wait… there isn't a bed in Harry's room…" James realized with a wince.

"Well have to put him in the guest room for now. Tomorrow we'll change the crib into a suitable bed." Severus said with a nod to the door where Harry had slept two years ago. James nodded and gently forced the door open with his foot. Severus came around and lifted the duvet James meanwhile lay Harry on the bed then pulled out his wand and transfigured the oversized scrubs into a pair of blue plaid PJs. After Severus replaced the duvet and gently smoothed the hair from Harris' face he and James crept out of the room. Then quietly made their way downstairs where Grace was writings a few things down.

"Alright. I check the kitchen and laundry cabinet, plus going on the nasty zap the other door in the hall gave I'd say your lab is sufficiently secured, the back garden will need to be warded, also I would suggest locking your broom shed as well. Otherwise, I'll be back tomorrow afternoon to inspect the upstairs and ensure everything is suitable." Grace said with a gentle smile. James nodded even as he yawned widely and Severus too was gently rubbing his eyes, trying to remain conscious. "Have a good night." She said before exited the house. James flopped into the couch and sighed. Then he lifted his arms and whined a bit

"Carry me."

"I'm not carrying you upstairs James." Severus said bluntly.

"But I carried Harry all afternoon!"

"Seven and a half months"

"Damn." James finished before he lifted himself with a groan. "Hang on what about then I carried you through the threshold!"

"You carried me up the first two steps then gave up" Severus reminded with an unimpressed smirk

"Well at least I tried." James muttered with a pout. Severus just shook his head before he led the way up to their room. As the pair lay in the bed, staring at the ceiling James spoke.

"Are we going to be okay?" He asked the darkness.

"I don't know." Severus said flatly.

"Are you going to take down your shield before bed?"

"I…" Severus started, but James slowly grabbed his husband's hand and squeezed it tightly.

"I'm here. I'm not going to make you go through this alone." James assured. Severus took a deep breath and slowly lowered his occlumency shield. The first sound he made was a heartbroken sob. Immediately afterwards he tried to turn away to bury his face in a pillow, but James wouldn't let him. Instead the messy haired man pulled Severus's face into his shoulder and held him close, then the typically stoic man crumbled in his arms. The pair eventually fell asleep, even as Severus continued to shake with sobs.

* * *

A/N: According to Books I need therapy owing to the amount I torture these poor men.

I'd like to apologize for the wait. This chapter was being especially difficult, physically and emotionally. I tried really hard to have genuine real-world reactions and interactions between Harry and the others. that led me to a dark part of the world.

I'd put so kind of advocacy here but honestly, I don't know how to make people be better when I myself torture my readers every few weeks.

speaking of

gayloverforboys17: Thank you for the praise. I promise I will bring this story to a conclusion, never you fret. Though I warn you now, it may take a while...

BeautifulBanian: Ikr!

keep on reading!

-TTC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry's eyes blinked open. His first reaction was sheer terror. He wasn't immediately sure where he was, or what had happened. Slowly the memories of the day returned, but last he remembered he was being carried by his dad and they were waiting for the bus. The second thing Harry realized was that he needed to pee. Rather badly at that. He slowly climbed out of the bed, wincing as his feet touched the cold hardwood floor, and made his way to the door to the room. He peeked out and looked around nervously. The hall was completely dark, and Harry could barely make out the banister of the stairs, and a set of double doors across from him. He couldn't see anything else, so he closed the door again and began to pace a bit. After a while longer he crawled back into his bed and tried to ignore his growing problem, hoping he could ignore it until morning. He eventually did fall asleep. But when he next woke up, he felt only horror, and began to shake in fear. He gave a quiet choked sob before he quickly climbed out of the bed and crawled into the closet across from the foot of the bed. There he wrapped his arms around his knees and began to sob a little louder, wiping his tears every few minutes until he once again slipped into sleep. Several hours later James woke first. Severus was still clinging to him in his sleep, aforementioned frown on his brow. James smiled a little sadly before slowly extracting himself from his husband's grasp. Severus merely muttered in his sleep and rolled over a bit. James stretched then slowly pulled on a pair of loose sleep trousers. He walked across the hall and gently tapped in the door.

"Harry, are you up yet?" James asked before he slowly opened the door. He took one look at the bed and frowned. He moved to the bathroom and knocked gently before opening the door. He tried to push down the panic he felt as he descended the stairs and looked into the kitchen and living room. "Severus!" The dark man woke with a start and immediately felt around the bedside for his wand. James rushed into the room and yelped and ducked as a stunner flew over his head and hit the door with a loud fizzle.

"James!" Severus yelped in shock, then he scowled "are you mad?! I could have murdered you! Don't scream my name like that at, goodness what time is it?" Severus asked as he looked at the clock on his bedside blearily.

"Harry's missing!" James shrieked in terror. Severus instantly woke and sat up.

"What do you mean he's missing?!" Severus demanded as he whipped the covers off his legs and hurriedly dressed himself in a bathrobe.

"I looked all over the house! I have no idea where he is!" James explained frantically. Severus quickly assisted James in locating the young boy when suddenly Severus froze and smacked himself in the head.

"Homenum Revelio!" He snapped. Suddenly his vision filled with two blue blobs, one, a frantically pacing James who was pulling his hair out. The other a smaller shape huddled up in the closet of the spare bedroom. Severus waved his wand to end the spell and returned upstairs. "James."

"Did you find him?! Is he okay?"

"I rather think he was sleeping until a few minutes ago, you perchance forget you're a wizard?" Severus asked.

"What no of course I… he was here the whole time wasn't he…" James finished in defeat. Severus chuckled a bit before he nodded and led the man back unto the spare bedroom. He then made his way over to the closet and gently taped a knuckle on the wood and leaned his ear towards the edge of the door.

"Harry? Harry are you awake?" Severus asked gently. He heard a slight rustle and a sniff "a verbal response please."

"Yes." A nearly silent whimper responded.

"Why are you hiding in the closet?" Severus asked gently. That made the child break down.

"I'm sorry!" Harry sobbed loudly before he burst into tears and started gasping for breath. Severus blinked in confusion but chose instead to focus on the task at hand.

"Harry Harry Harry! You need to take some deep breaths. Listen to me now" Severus instructed before he slowly guided the child's breathing to match his own. Harry was still hiccupping, but he was also sniffing less. "James go get Snuffles"

"What?" James asked in confusion, feeling a little useless and still panicky "but he's-"

"Not the man you idiot! The stuffy in Harry's crib!" Severus hissed. James smacked himself in the forehead.

"Right right!" He with a twinge of self destruction at his own idiocy before he quickly ran to get the black plush dog. Severus meanwhile slowly sunk to his knees with a pained groan as his sore joints.

"Harry, may I open the door?" He asked gently. The boy's breath instantly hitched and he rustled loudly. "Verbally Harry"

"No no no no no!" Harry muttered loudly. James came back into the room and handed Severus the plush.

"Can I open it slightly? I have something I believe will help you relax." Severus asked quietly. Harry shifted in the closet at little.

"Okay." the young child whispered almost silently. Severus opened the folding door only wide enough so he could slip the small stuffed dog into the closet and immediately closed it again. Severus heard Harry slowly shift before he picked up the plush a repeated back against the wall. Severus waited for a moment to listen to Harry's breathing and nodded in satisfaction as he heard then child's hiccupping breaths slowly diminish.

"Now Harry… please tell me why your hiding in the closet. And if you get scared you can hold Snuffles a little tighter if you need." Severus said calmly.

"I'm sorry…" Harry said with a whimper "I tried really really hard to hold it." Severus suddenly realized the problem and blinked.

"Harry is that what all this is about?" James said suddenly with a small smile. "That's perfectly normal! Kids your age wet the bed all the time!"

"Your father is right Harry. It's nothing to be ashamed of." Severus said. He suddenly realized the extent of the situation and frowned. "Harry you really should come out of there so we can change your clothes. You'll probably get a very uncomfortable rash if you don't." Harry shifted again.

"Okay." he said slowly. James stepped back and let Severus reach up to open the door. Harry was huddled in the back of the closet, clutching and twisting the stuffed dog harshly, making James and Severus very glad of the various charms placed on the stuffy to stop it from tearing or ripping. Severus held out a hand for the boy and Harry slowly took it. As he stood in front of his parents his cheeks flamed bright red and a few shameful tears slipped from his eyes.

"Now Harry." Severus said before he pulled out a handkerchief from his robe pocket. He gently wiped the tears away. "No more tears. James, can you run a bath and fetch some fresh clothes?"

"Right!" James said with a smile, so glad that Harry was no longer hiding in the dark closet, before he left the room.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Severus asked quietly. Harry shook his head. "Was it dark?" Harry nodded.

"I see. I'll be sure to put a light in the bathroom and leave the door open tonight… but Harry, why didn't you come ask us to help you? Were you too scared?"

"I'm not allowed to ask questions." Harry muttered with a slight frown. Severus blanched and swallowed a gulp full of air before he took a deep breath and slowly forced his face into his blank mask, lest he completely break down in front of the boy.

"Harry, I want you to listen to me. As long as you live in this house you can ask as many questions as you want. Even if you think they're silly. Your father and I will never ever tell you not to ask questions." Severus said looking straight into the boy's eyes. Harry looked back and nodded then he hesitated for a moment before he spoke

"Why did you face go all funny?" Harry asked. Severus coughed.

"Its… well it's a little complicated Harry… it's actually something I shouldn't do as much as I do." Severus said.

"Then why do you do it?" Harry asked quietly.

"Because I did it so much when I was younger that its become a very difficult habit to break." Severus explained. Harry frowned.

"Aunt Petunia covered Dudley's nails in glossy stuff to stop his nail-biting habit, could you do that too?" Harry asked innocently. Severus sighed and looked at the boy with a sad smile.

"I'm afraid not." Severus said tiredly before he gently led the boy to the bathroom. Harry looked up at the window sill and frowned.

"Why is there a plant growing there?" he asked quietly.

"I liked it." Severus explained. "It brought a little life into the house." Harry slowly took off his clothes and slipped into the bathtub. Severus immediately rolled up his sleeves and Harry gasped a little.

"What's that?" he asked pointing at Severus left arm. The man looked down at the gagged pink scar that was all that remained of his dark mark, long gone now.

"That is all that is left of a very big mistake." Severus said plainly.

"Wanna see some of mine." James offered as he stepped into the room with a fresh set of newly transfigured clothes. When Harry raised an eyebrow and nodded James unbuttoned his top three shirt button and shimmied his left shoulder out of his shirt. The top of his left shoulder was covered in a light pink scar with a sharp jagged edge. Then he unbuttoned his right sleeve and showed off a set of teeth marks on his arm. Then he pulled the other shoulder out of his shirt and turned around to show off a burn scar on his back that extended another foot down.

"Are you a lion tamer?" Harry asked quietly. James laughed loudly.

"No. I used to be a police officer, of sorts." James explained with a smile. Severus meanwhile wet a face cloth and held it out to Harry.

"Cover your eyes with that while I wash your hair."

"But my hair isn't messy." Harry said quietly.

"If I don't wash it now Harry, you'll have to have another bath tonight." Severus parried. Harry frowned but complied. Severus scrubbed away from a few minutes before he conjured a cup at his side and filled it. "Close your mouth and keep your eyes covered." Severus said before he poured the water over Harry's head to rinse away the suds. He did it two more times before he pulled the plug away. Harry slowly stood and stepped into the towel James had ready from him. He slowly brought it up to Harry's head and winced.

"Sorry Harry." James said before he rubbed the boy's hair vigorously. Harry groaned as it happened, and James couldn't help but chuckle. "I know, I know, I'm sorry. But if you leave it to dry by air it will be ten times worse. I have a special spray we can use to make brushing it easier." James said before he pulled the towel down from Harry's head. The boy had the familiar scowl on his face and was glaring a bit at James as he lifted his hand and tried to get his hair to lie in some semblance of flat. Severus handed the change of clothes to Harry. When he offered to help Harry with the shirt Harry stepped back.

"I can do it." The child insisted. James frowned a bit but was sure to replace his worried look with a smile when Harry's head popped out of the proper hole after the third attempt.

"Now. What would you like for breakfast?" James asked with a grin. Harry frowned.

"But freaks don't get breakfast…" James frowned right back.

"Well then," the ex Auror started "it's a good thing you're not really a freak." Harry blinked owlishly.

"I… I'm not?" Harry asked in confusion.

"No. Because I'm not a freak. And if I'm not a freak, neither are you." James said plainly. Harry was in a stunned silence the rest of the morning. He did start a bit when James placed a bowl of oatmeal with raspberries and cream in front of him once they sat at the kitchen table. He took his first bite very slowly, as if he expected it to be ripped out of his hands at any second and for the pair of them to start laughing at his foolish mess. As it was, when he did start to eat quicker, he only had four or five spoon fulls, the ones with all the raspberries of course, before he placed his spoon down and sat back, declaring he was full when asked. Severus nodded then stood up and retreated to the basement, returning soon after with a small blue bottle.

"Harry, I need you to drink a tablespoon of this." He said. Harry frowned.

"What is it?" He asked.

"It's a special vitamin. It'll help grow muscles and improve how much energy you have." Severus explained.

"Does it taste like the gross vitamins Aunt Petunia used to make me drink?" Harry asked with a grimace. James chuckled.

"Probably." He muttered under his breath. Severus hit his arm lightly then turned to Harry with a sympathetic wince.

"Perhaps. But I can give you a glass of pumpkin juice afterwards to wash down the taste." Severus reasoned. Harry's eyebrows shot up.

"I've never heard of pumpkin juice before…" he said quietly. James chuckled.

"Oh, Severus introduced me to the stuff. It's really quite good! You'd never guess pumpkin could be drinkable. It's a murder to find in stores let me tell you. Took us a month to find a Tesco's that carries it!"

"James." Severus said warningly.

"What?" James asked. Then he noticed Harry's confused frown and winced " oh. Right. I was only joking Harry. We don't get it from Tesco's. We buy it from a special store. It's not at the regular grocery store. Of course, around Halloween Severus sometimes makes his own special recipe."

"But it tastes good?" Harry asked nervously. James nodded with a smile.

"Its sweet, but not to sweet. I'm sure you'll like it. Plus, anything will taste better after that stuff." James said gesturing to the bottle. Severus rolled his eyes.

"It doesn't taste that bad!" He argued.

"Your right, it tastes worse!" James joked.

"James you're not helping!" Severus snapped. James just laughed. Harry looked between the two and felt a small smile grace his lips. These two were very different then Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. They didn't yell at him or call him names, which was strange, and they seemed to care if he was healthy, which Aunt Petunia and most certainly Uncle Vernon never did. Plus, they said some very strange things. Harry was starting to wonder if it was possible to be a freak and not a freak at the same time.

"Harry?" The young boy started again and looked between the two.

"I'd like some pumpkin juice after please." Harry said with a nod. Severus nodded before he filled the spoon. Harry eyed the orange liquid with new suspicion. No vitamin he'd ever seen Aunt Petunia give Dudley had ever shimmered quite like this one did. But he screwed his eyes shut and took the spoon in his mouth. Instantly he grimaced and started rapidly tapping his feet under the table. It was so bitter! He started shuddering and gagged a bit. James hurriedly shoved a cup into his hand, and he drank it without even looking at it. After two gulps he gasped and grimaced again.

"You were right dad. That was worse." Harry said with a whimper. James started shaking with laughter, but Severus merely poured another spoonful and forced it into James mouth. The ex Auror choked then slapped a hand over his mouth before rushing over to the kitchen sick and spitting the foul orange liquid out. Then he placed his mouth under the tap for several minutes. Harry was snickering while Severus chuckled a bit, corking the potion for later use.

"You're a wicked wicked man Severus Potter." James groaned from the sink.

"But then you already knew that when you married me." Severus said with a smirk. Harry looked back down at his juice and took another cautious sip.

"It's good… I don't know how to describe it… buts it's good." Harry admitted quietly. Suddenly Hengist flew through the window and Harry spat his juice out and jumped back in fright. The owl gave is strange warbled screech in alarm and dodged the cup that was thrown at him, bewildered and a little hurt at his master's actions. James and Severus meanwhile tried to stop Harry from throwing more things at the owl.

"Harry Harry calm down! It's fine it's fine!" James cried in a panic. "It's only Hengist!"

"There's an owl in the kitchen!" Harry shrieked in fear "owls don't belong in kitchens!"

"Harry please calm down and listen to us." Severus said as he slowly reached out to rub Harry's back. The child instantly jumped away and backed into the corner, looking very distressed. James felt helpless as he watched his son cover is face and break down into fearful tears.

"Harry child…" Severus started before he took a breath to quench the quiver in his voice. "Everything is okay. You're alright. Nothing is going to hurt you I promise." Hengist meanwhile fluttered down to the table and made a worried squeak. Harry jumped and cautiously peeked out from behind his fingers and started at the owl.

"This is not how I envisioned this happening…" James said with a sigh. He looked at Harry then at Severus and jerked his head to the mess on the table and the broken glass on the counter and floor, the crater of Harry's efforts to down Hengist. Severus looked at it all then back to Harry then he nodded. James pulled out his wand.

"Reparo. Tergeo." He said clearly. Then glass leapt back together then settled on the counter. The mess evaporated before Harry's gobsmacked face. Then Severus pulled out his own wand.

"Tergeosa." The dark man said with a sharp flick of his wrist. As once the dishes in the sink and on the counter began washing themselves before floating into the dish rack. Harry looked at them both too stunned to speak.

"Do you think we broke him…" James muttered quietly. Severus frowned at him.

"James! Now is not the time to joke!" The potions master hissed. James shook his head sadly.

"I wasn't." James said gravely.

"You… you are a freak." Harry said after a few minutes.

"No, I'm not!" James said harshly. At Harry's wince James flinched and sighed.

"Harry." Severus said quietly before he knelt in front of Harry yet again. "You are not a freak. Neither is your father or me. You're are what we call a wizard. Someone who can do magic." Harry instantly covered his ears and shook his head.

"It's not real! Its not real! Uncle Vernon said to never use the m word ever! There's no such thing!" Harry screeched as he continued to keep his eyes closed and cover his ears. Suddenly the crack of aspiration sounded outside, making Harry jump. The knock on the door had James groaning. Grace was waiting patiently then took in James distressed face and frown sympathetically.

"Rough morning?" She asked quietly.

"You could say that…" James said quietly. When Harry saw Grace, he flew to her in a panic.

"Miss Grace you have to take me back to Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia! These two are doing weird freaky things! I don't want to stay here anymore!" Harry said before he sobbed loudly. Grace looked slightly horrified. James and Severus looked mortified.

"Weird freaky… what happened?!" She demanded, both frightened and furious.

"Hengist flew into the kitchen. Harry had a minor panic episode and James and I figured it was a good time to explain magic… he didn't take it well." Severus explained calmly. Grace instantly relaxed.

"Oh, it's only that. I expected a reaction like this." Grace explained. Then she knelt before the now quivering Harry. " Harry dear. Have your parents lied to you?"

"N-no." Harry murmured nervously.

"Do you think they ever would?"

"...No"

"Then what they're saying must be true." Grace said with a smile. Harry paled. "If it makes you feel any better." Grace started before she pulled out her own wand, making Harry's eyes bug out "I happen to be a witch myself."

"So… you can clean up messes and wash dishes without touching them too?" Harry asked with a whisper.

"Oh, magic can do a lot more than that Harry." Grace said before she lit the tip of her wand. Then she pointed her wand at a book on the coffee table and it started singing opera music. Harry watched this all with a mixture of fear and fascination. "Now. I overheard you could do stuff like this as well…" Harry looked at the three adults nervously before he started wringing his hands.

"Accio Snuffles." James said quietly. The black stuffed dog floated down the stairs into James' hand and he held it out to Harry. The boy hesitated before he grabbed the dog and held it to his chest. His posture relaxed slightly, and he began to speak.

"I made the kettle whistle God Save the Queen once when Dudley shoved me, and I dropped the bacon. And another time I turned my teacher's hair blue cause he wouldn't let me colour and said I didn't draw pretty…" Harry said quietly. Then grimaced. "Uncle Vernon was so mad he locked me in my cupboard with no supper for two whole days…" James's knuckles clenched to white when he heard that, but Severus placed a hand over the clenched fist, and it relaxed slightly.

"That's what we call accidental magic Harry. Magical children can do it when they're young and not yet trained." Grace explained "Magical parents usually celebrate accidental magic, because it means you're magical too. I'm sure your parents will be very proud of any magical outburst you have."

"Unless you do what I did." Severus said plainly.

"What did you do?" James asked.

"My first bout of accidental magic I set all the upholstery in the house on fire and broke all the bottom left window panes." Severus said plainly.

"Why only the bottom left?" James asked with a bewildered smirk.

"I don't know, it's called accidental magic for a reason James. You don't always control it." Severus said with a roll of his eyes.

"My first bout cast the geminio charm on all my toys. I would have suffocated in stuffies if mother hadn't come to check on me. So many house elves got fired that day…" James said wistfully.

"What's a house elf?" Harry asked quietly.

"It's a kind of magical creature used as servants by wizarding nobility." Grace explained.

"You're wizarding nobility?" Harry asked his dad in blinking shock.

"We're wizarding nobility." James said with a slight smile. "I'm technically Lord Potter of Essex, Severus would be Lord Consort… sorry love."

"It hardly matters to me. I much rather stay far away from politics." Severus said as he leaned back into the sofa.

"You are heir to the Potter line. Someday you'll become Lord Potter of Essex. of course, my family hasn't been active in politics for almost 21 years. Ever since my mother passed away my seats have been controlled by the ministry. For better or worse." James said quietly. He looked Harry and saw the confused frown and smiled. "It doesn't matter. We don't have to worry about all that."

"Indeed… now Harry. I need to inspect the rooms upstairs. Would you like to join me?" Grace asked. Harry nodded.

"I'll come to. I'm sure Grace has a few more questions." James said before he stood and held out a hand to Harry. The little boy eyed it for a second before he gently grasped the hand. James smiled then led Harry up the stairs while Grace followed. Severus sighed and balance his elbows on his knees and buried his face in his hands. Hengist landed in front of him and gave a quiet squeak.

"Well done you bloody bird." Severus sneered angrily before he took the letter from the bird more forcefully then strictly necessary. The bird clicked its beak and gave an affronted shriek before flying away to its perch. Severus saw the seal for St. Mungo's and glared. honestly the hospital was a money hound. He opened it then read the letter and frowned.

Dear Mr Potters,

Included in this package is the contents of your son's pockets on his healing scrubs. We thought it best, once we discovered he had no memories, that these objects be kept secret from him. However, upon Considering the value of the objects included, we decided it was better to return them to you. Do with them what you will.

Sincerely,

The staff of St. Mungo's hospital for magical maladies and injuries.

Curiosity peaked the man tipped the letter over and let the contents fall into his hands. the first to slide of was Harry's wand, weathered and scuffed in places but still familiar as likely the most valuable object in the world today. Second a set of keys. There was a miniature firebolt on them, as well as a Hungarian horntail. Severus couldn't help but snort. Of course, Harry would immortalize his defeat of the deadly dragon forever on his keys. The next object was a small slip of paper Severus did not inspect out of respect to his son's privacy. The last though caused him to freeze. He stared at the small ring box and felt a sense of melancholy settle on him. He slowly opened the slip of paper and groaned. Harry had a whole speech prepared. When he heard the trio descending the stairs, he hurriedly shoved the objects and letter into his pockets.

"But I don't like it." Harry said quietly.

"Alright…" James said with a slight hurt.

"Don't like what Harry?" Severus asked.

"My room… it's all red and yellow." Harry said with a grimace. Severus eyes filled with a gleeful mirth.

"It is isn't it." Severus said with a smirk in James direction.

"Oh, don't look so smug." James muttered in annoyance.

"Tell me Harry, what color would you prefer?" Severus asked. Harry paused and shifted from foot to foot. It was so strange to be asked what he wanted.

"Green." The boy finally answered. "I like green." Severus burst into laughter, one with only a slightly malicious twist, while James's face fell into horrified shock.

"Sirius is rolling in his grave." James eventually muttered in disbelief. Severus eventually quieted as Harry looked at the two of them in slight fear, likely thinking they'd gone mad.

"Your father and godfather designed that nursery. Both of them were… rambunctious and excitable. I tried to convince them to change or at least soften the room, but your godfather didn't like me very much, and chose not to listen to me. It seems I was correct in my assumptions. Subliminal messaging for infants isn't effective." Severus said with a smirk. Harry frowned.

"But why didn't my mum try to stop them?" He asked and Severus's veins filled with ice.

"She… she…"

"She didn't see it Harry." James said quietly. Harry frowned and looked at his father in confusion. "I built this place for Severus and me when I was younger. We lived here together for a while. We had plans to get married and start a family… we got to the married part but… lots of complicated adult things happened… and then your mum and I had you… your mum never got to see this nursery. Then again I didn't get to build your second nursery… which now that I think about it was probably a good thing." James finished with a weak chuckle. Harry looked a little sad and confused by the end of the story.

"But if you loved Severus why did you marry my mum and have me?" Harry asked. James gave Harry a pained look.

"It's very complicate Harry… I still loved Severus, but I also had an obligation you." James explained. Harry looked at James with a mixture of guilt and sadness.

"I'm sorry I made you leave Severus." The boy said quietly. Both parents stared in horror and James fell to his knees in front of him.

"Oh, Harry no! That not what happened at all! I don't blame you for any of what happened! I would never ever blame you for that!" James said before he took his sleeve and wiped away a small tear that had fallen onto Harry's cheek. Severus meanwhile felt the gut-wrenching guilt of his youth return and swallowed down his emotions several times. James meanwhile wiped his own face and looked at Harry gently. "Would you like a hug?" The child frowned at him and shook his head before he wiped his face with his sleeve. James sighed then stood up again. Grace looked at the settling family then cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I do think I should inspect the garden again now that it's light out. Would you like to help me Harry?" When the little boy nodded James smiled.

"Alright lets-"

"Actually, James may I speak with you?" Severus asked quietly. the man blinked.

"Uh… sure." He said with a nod. Grace looked at Severus curiously but disregarded it for now in favour of Harry.

"Let's go Harry. I seem to recall the lawn being perfect for running around in." Grace commented before she led the boy out to the backyard. Severus meanwhile stood and led James down into his lab. Once there he leaned on his work table and sighed.

"We have to reverse this James." He said finally. James blinked then frowned.

"Why?" He asked. Severus looked at him slightly worried "no think about it Severus. Harry's life was hell! He was neglected all his childhood, almost murdered at least a dozen times, tortured by teachers and death eaters and Voldemort! He spent his whole teen years trying to murder the man! He was in a bloody war! And then everything that came after!" James said, letting Severus fill in the details that were still too painful to vocalize, such as his return and Harry addiction and overdose. "This is his chance to start over! We can finally raise him together Severus! Like we were supposed to..." James finished with a sad tone, wounds of the past feeling raw after little Harry's apology. Severus sighed and reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring box and note, placing them both between the pair. James looked at the box with pale shock. He picked it up and opened it then read the note.

"He was going to propose…"

"He has a life James. We can't take that away from him" Severus said tiredly

"But… but his life would be better."

"And if Xenophilius asks me to reverse the damage for Luna?" Severus asked.

"Harry could find someone else when he's older…"

"They're soulmates James." Severus said with a frown.

"You can still be with someone even if they're not your soul mate." James reasoned.

"So, you would force your son to be content with a loveless relationship? When did you become your mother?" Severus asked with a sneer. James choked then glared.

"That was a low blow Severus. I don't compare you to your father, so don't compare me to my mother." James said darkly. Severus sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"All I'm saying James is that you didn't like it when someone took your identity away." James flinched "we shouldn't do the same to Harry." The pair were silent for a moment before James sighed heavily.

"If Xenophilius asks you to fix Luna then we'll fix Harry as well… but if he doesn't-"

"If he doesn't then I see no problems allowing Harry to grow with us. But as always James we must do what is best for Harry… even if that means giving up this chance." Severus said quietly James sighed and came around the table to hug Severus.

"Why is life so unfair." He asked into the man's shoulder. Severus sighed.

"You act like I don't ask myself that question every day…"serves said quietly. James chuckled sardonically. Then we led the way back up to the main floor.

"Is that so?" Grace asked Harry with a smile.

"Yeah… it really scared me."

"Well he's not so scary now, is he?"

"He looks a little weird… but no he's not scary." Harry said softly. The parents looked into the kitchen and Severus smiled. Harry was sitting at the kitchen table cautiously petting Hengist's chest. The bird was making quiet squeaks in appreciation and occasionally closed his eyes. When Harry saw his parents his stopped and gave the pair a nervous smile. Hengist, realizing his special treatment was over, ruffled his feathers and flew around the room and settled down onto the back of Harry's chair. The boy hunched a little in nervousness until Hengist began to preen the boy's hair, causing him to giggle and shift in his chair.

"It tickles." He said quietly.

"I think Hengist sees you as a very disheveled baby brother Harry." James said with a snicker.

"I'm not a baby!" Harry said with a pout. The three adults chuckled. Shortly after that Grace left, deeming the Potter house fit for children. James and Severus then led Harry on a grand tour, warning him away from both the garden and Severus's potions laboratory. After that James and Severus worked together to change Harry's red and yellow nursery into much more subdued green painted room with white shag carpeting Harry said felt nice under his toes. The more they used it the more Harry seemed to get comfortable with magic. He even started to ask questions about it, like if there was a spell to tie shoelaces, and whether or not you could make yourself invisible.

"You can, if fact wizards do it all the time to keep Muggles from seeing them." James explained.

"What's a Muggle?" Harry asked.

"A Muggle is a name for someone who doesn't have magic or magical parents. People with magical parents or parent but no magical talent are called Squibs, people with two Muggle parents but magic talent are called Muggleborns. Additionally, A witch or wizard with two magical parents is called a pure blood and a witch or wizard with one magical parent and one Muggle parents called a half blood."

"Don't asked about second-generation purity issues because that is a whole other can of worms." James said with a sigh. Harry looked at them strangely.

"Why are there so many different names? Aren't they all just witches and wizards?" Harry asked. The parents blinked then Severus smiled.

"Harry child, you are exactly right." Severus said with a touch of pride. The rest of the day continued with a surprising peacefulness. Harry was quiet and he still hesitated at the first bite of lunch and dinner. By the time the sun went down Harry was yawning. James and Severus both got up to bring the boy up to his new room when an owl tapped on the kitchen window.

"You go on." James said with a smile. "I'll be right up." Severus nodded and guided Harry up the stairs. James meanwhile opened the window for the owl. His heart plummeted as the owl fluttered in. It was carrying a simple letter in its beak and a rolled-up Quibbler in its talons. James knew for a fact that they didn't have a subscription to the Quibbler which meant that this letter was from one man and one man only. Severus descended the stairs a few minutes later frowning.

"James?" He called before he stepped into view of the kitchen table. When he saw James staring at the letter on top of The Quibbler he knew. "I'll start working in the morning." James sighed.

"Yeah." He said with a waver.

"It's for the best James. And besides. We'll be able to undo some of the damage. Even just a small amount of it…" Severus reasoned to no one in particular.

"I hope you're right Severus… because I don't think I could live with myself if you're wrong." James murmured tiredly.

* * *

A/N: Hello hello hello! Sorry for the wait, everything in life always seems to happen at once doesn't it! Now thankfully everything is basically organized for both Books and me to start college in the fall. Hopefully, once we're back into a more structured routine I'll be able to dedicate more time to finish things! Either way, I hope you enjoy this latest foray into the tortured lives of the Potters as I have created them! :D

-TTC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: happy late B-Day you guys! I am so sorry for the wait. That thing I said about college being a stabilizing thing that would allow for more writing? Yeah no. You'd think this being my third time around I'd get that, but also no. I genuinely thought I'd get more done.

(〃￣ω￣〃)ゞ

Anyway, I've taken enough of your time… speaking of:

ONWARDS!

* * *

Smithson smiled as he watched Harry dutifully colour inside the lines of pictures Smithson had in his office.

"So Harry… how are things at home?"

"... weird." Harry said after a few seconds of thinking.

"Weird? Why is that?" Smithson asked. Harry frowned.

"Well… Dad and Severus are always asking me if I'm alright." Harry said quietly. "And they keep stopping me from doing really hard chores."

"Do you want to do the really hard chores?" Smithson asked.

"Well… not really… but some of them aren't even that hard! I've been mowing the lawn for years. It's easy! The only hard part is getting it started." Harry explained as he turned once again to focus on his carefully coloured picture. Smithson smiled.

"Does Severus and your dad let you help out with some chores?"

"Yeah… Severus had me help him in the garden. He's got a huge garden! It's even got things I didn't think could grow in England, like pomegranates and paradise flowers! Severus says he uses them in… skeleton grow syrup…" Harry said with a frown as he tried to remember everything else the austere potions master had told him while he helped pull weeds and water and spray the succulents and tropical flowers respectively.

"I believe the potion he was talking about is a brew called skelegrow. It's used to treat witches and wizards who very badly break their bones and have to have them removed they heal properly." Smithson explained to the child who was listening with rapt attention. Harry was fascinated by magic. It didn't matter the field of study, he wanted to learn everything. He still didn't quite have the courage to ask serious questions about specific things, but anyone who looked at his face knew the boy wanted to learn. Smithson was happy to oblige.

"Is there a lot of magic in your dad's house?" Smithson asked.

"Only little stuff. Sometimes when Dad is feeling lazy the dishes wash themselves. Plus the fireplace is always clean. And the door to Severus lab zaps anyone who isn't him. Plus there's the cool light balls that keep the hallways lit so I can find Dad and Severus room when I have a nightmare. "Harry said as he continued with his colouring. Smithson frowned.

"Do you have many nightmares?" Smithson asked. Harry tightened his grip on the crayon and shook his head. "Have you talked to your dad or Severus about them." Harry once again shook his head as he stopped colouring. Smithson sighed. "Would you talk to me about them Harry?" The crayon snapped and Harry jumped with a start before looking at Smithson with a touch of fear. The mind Healer merely smiled reassuringly and waved his wand to repair the crayon. "It's alright Harry, you don't have to tell me about them right now. But I would like you to try and tell either Severus or your dad about them. That way we can all figure out ways to help you." Smithson explained he looked up at the clock and smiled. "Speaking of. It's almost time to go. If you could wait outside Harry I'd like to talk with whoever is waiting for you for a moment." The mind Healer checked the clock again and smiled. "If I'm not mistaken Luna will be outside." Harry instantly got up with a big smile and walked out the door. Sure enough, Luna was sitting cross-legged on one of the overstuffed chairs in the waiting room reading a quibbler. Severus was also sitting reading a long ago publish Potions Monthly.

"Hey Severus, hi Luna!" Harry said excitedly.

"Hi, Harry. How are you?" Luna asked, ever polite.

"I'm good. Healer Smithson let me colour again! It was fun!" Harry said with a smile "can I read with you?"

"Sure," Luna said with a smile as she scooted over and the two children began reading together. Severus watched them and felt a small smile tug onto his lips.

"Magic really is amazing. No matter what happens, those two will be linked together forever. Simply Amazing." Smithson said with a smile. "Did you know your son is the first soul mated child to be born of a soul mated pair."

"Truly? How fascinating." Severus said with genuine amazement.

"Can you step into my office for a moment?" Smithson said with a motion towards his comfortable room. Severus nodded slowly. Once the door closed Smithson sighed.

"Harry is going through what we in the industry call a honeymoon period."

"Which means?"

"He's been exceptionally well behaved yes? He has whined, hasn't tried to break any rules? He's been a perfect angel."

"Yes… are you saying he isn't usually?"

"I'm not saying your son is a monster, Severus," Smithson said with a sigh. "What I am warning about is that Harry is getting comfortable. And once he gets comfortable he's going to try and see how far he can push you. It's going to be difficult, I think, especially for James. He had a very… privileged childhood. I'm sure his first instinct is going to be to give Harry everything he wants. Both of you are going to have to get used to saying no. And being firm when he throws a tantrum." Severus nodded slowly.

"I assure Healer Smithson I'm no stranger to telling my son he can't have things," Severus said with a frown.

"I'm sure you are Severus. But I have a feeling this time is going to be a little more difficult. After all, Harry Potter sees you are a second father figure this time. He'll have ways to push your buttons that he didn't have as a teenager at Hogwarts." Smithson said with a smile. "Speaking of Hogwarts… perhaps we could talk-"

"Thank you for your advice, Smithson." Severus snapped before he quickly stood and walked out the door. Harry and Luna were still reading the quack magazine together, speaking conspiratorially in hushed tones. "Come along Harry," Severus said quietly as he held out a hand.

"Bye, Luna!" Harry said quickly as he slid off the chair and gently grabbed Severus' hand.

"Severus!" Smithson called and the potions master turned to the mind Healer with a withering gaze. "I have an open schedule Thursday. I hope you'll change your mind." Severus gave a jerk of his head and turned back down the hallway and away from the office.

"What was that about?" Harry asked innocently.

"Smithson is trying to get me to sit down and talk with him," Severus said quietly.

"So why don't you?" Harry asked with a curious frown.

"Because I'm tired of other people being in my head," Severus said quietly.

"I like talking with Healer Smithson. He's nice and he lets me colour. He's got this special box of crayons that all I have to do is say what colour I want and it shows up! And infinite colour books! I tried to get to the end one time and it went on forever and ever! And none of the pictures were the same! There was just new colour pages forever!" Harry explained with a wide excited grin.

"I rather think it would be different for me Harry," Severus said tiredly. Harry frowned and shook his head.

"I don't think so. I'm sure if you asked Healer Smithson would let you play with the colour books. He's really nice. I bet Dad knows about the infinite colour books. We should ask him when we get home." Harry said with a serious nod. Severus chuckled then picked Harry up as the arrived at the row of departure fireplaces "Alright. Now hold your breath and close your eyes." Severus said with practiced ease. He and James had learned that Harry grew motion sick very easily and the floo was a sure-fire way to get Harry sick. Anderson had suggested the breath-holding and so far it had worked splendidly.

"36 Godwin Way!" Severus called as he stepped into the green flames with Harry is his arm. A few seconds later the pair stepped into the living room.

"Hey guys, how was your session with Healer Smithson Harry?" James asked from his spot lounging on the couch. He quickly sat up and caught Harry as he jumped into the couch.

"Dad do you know about the infinite colour books?"

"In Smithson office? Yes, I do, they're quite nice." James said with a smile

"See! See Severus! Smithson lets grown-ups play with the infinite colour books too!" Harry said with a wide grin. Severus was not impressed.

"Young man, you had better wipe that smirk off your face this instant. As I recall you promised to help your father with some chores this afternoon-"

"I have to feed Hengist first!" Harry said suddenly before dashing up the stairs at a rapid pace. His parents both leaned into the main hall and stared at the stairs in a mixture of shock and annoyance.

"Would that be considered an improvement or…" James said with a few dumbfounded blinks. Severus just huffed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"So it begins."

"So what begins?"

"Smithson warned me that Harry is likely going to start testing our boundaries when it comes to how much he can circumvent the house rules."

"What? But Harry's perfect? He almost never complains about anything."

"Which is normal? Are you saying that you were a perfect child?" Severus asked with a smirk. James 's frown turned into a sheepish grin.

"Oh… yeah no, I guess not. I mean there was that one time… well, actually several times… and then there were all the letters from Hogwarts… okay, so I wasn't an angel! But I doubt Harry can be all that much trouble." James said Severus snorted and shook his head.

"Do I have to remind you that your son managed to get himself and two of his fellow classmates locked in a girls' bathroom with a full-grown mountain troll?"

"Why is it that whenever Harry does something reckless and heart attack inducing he's my son, and whenever he does well in school or something heroic he's your son?"

"Well you are the Gryffindor," Severus said with a smug smile. "You're a bad influence." the potions master said turning away toward his basement lab.

"Why you." James snarled before he grabbed Severus around the middle and started assaulting his jaw and neck with kisses.

"James! James stop it!" Severus sputtered through his laughter. After a few minutes, the man huffed and shoved his pointed elbow into James's stomach. The messy-haired man let out a surprised grunt and leaned away, throwing himself off balance just enough for Severus to grab onto the man's shoulder and flip him so that the tall ex Auror landed on his back with a pained oof. The austere man then dusted off his hands and stepped over the groaning man to his lab. Harry cautiously came halfway down the stairs and stared at his father.

"Dad… why are you lying on the floor?" when the man merely groaned the boy winced "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." the man grumbled before he lifted himself up and rolled onto all fours. "forgot Severus could do that," he muttered before he heaved himself up. He then leaned on the wall and held his stomach. "Merling Severus I think you broke my spleen!" James shouted in annoyance.

"You'll live!" was the reply, though from the sound of it Severus was chuckling.

"I fed Hengist. What was the chore we were supposed to do again?" Harry said. As he came down the rest of the stairs.

"We've got to clean out the drain pipe," James said as he reached out and smoothed down Harry's hair. Harry grimaced a bit but merely sighed into a slump. James chuckled.

"Don't worry, we're going to use magic to help us, I just need you to hold the bag. Maybe hold the ladder too actually." James said thoughtfully before he and Harry went out to the front. By the end of the chore, which had dissolved into a water fight with wand and hose, Harry and James were soaked and filthy.

"You are going to need a bath tonight," James said through his laughter.

"James Harold Emerson Potter what happened to you?" Severus said in blinking shock at the pair.

"Dad splashed me to the water spout! I had to get him back!" Harry said with a wide grin and laughter. Severus stared at his face and slowly face his fell and he gave a wistful sigh.

"Severus?" James said quietly. The potions master looked at his husband and nodded. James blinked and his face and shoulders fell a fraction. Harry looked between the two and frowned.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked innocently.

"Well… it's complicated, Harry." James said quietly. He then knelt down before his son. "Can I give you a hug Harry?" Harry leaned back and frowned.

"Dad… you're acting weird." Harry said quietly before he started wringing out his shirt. Severus flicked his wrist and made Snuffles float out from the living room. Harry took it and clutched it tight. Then suddenly his eyes blew out.

"The Dursleys came back didn't they…" Harry said quietly clutching onto Snuffles with newfound anxiety. James opened his mouth but didn't know what to say. He knew that if everything Severus had told him, and the potion worked as it should, Harry would wake up tomorrow with several days worth of memories being with the abusive Dursleys once again. Suddenly Harry was clutching onto him.

"Please don't make me go back! I don't wanna!" Harry sobbed. James choked.

"Harry… Harry please… please don't cry." his father whimpered before he slowly wrapped his arms around his sobbing son and shushed into his ear comfortingly. "I'm so sorry… I love you so much, Harry…" Severus watched this and tried desperately to remain methodical and stoic. And It hurt. It hurt too much for words. After a few moments, he cleared his throat.

"You still have a playdate with Luna tomorrow." he reminded gently. That just seemed to make Harry cry harder

"But then I'll never see her again!" he sobbed loudly before he started wailing anew. James winced then frowned before shaking his head.

"Of course you will. Once you go to Hogwarts."

"James!" Severus hissed under his breath in annoyance. The ex Auror ignored him.

"What… what's Hogwarts?" Harry asked nervously wiping his eyes with snuffles.

"It's a magical school. It's where you go to learn all sorts of things. It's where I met your mum, and Severus, and Uncle Remus, and everyone else. And you'll get to go to." James explained with a smile.

"And Luna'll be there?" Harry asked quietly.

"I guarantee it."

"When do I go to Hogwarts?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Not until your eleven I'm afraid," Severus said with an annoyed frown in James's direction.

"Eleven?! But that forever from now!" Harry said in utter disappointment.

"It's less time than you think," Severus said with what he hoped was a reassuring look. In truth, he was sure it looked more like a heartbroken grimace, but Harry seemed comforted by it nonetheless as he took a shuddery breath and wiped his eyes again. He spent the rest of the night holding Snuffles to his chest. He barely ate anything and when Severus handed him his customary pumpkin juice in preparation for his nutrition potion he whimpered.

"Do I have ta sleep… I wanna stay up with you guys." Harry said.

"I don't know about that…" James started. But when Harry turned to him with his big glassy hazel eyes Severus could almost see James physically caving.

"How about." Severus started before James could open his mouth. "You can take some books and wait for us upstairs in our bed. We'll come join you later." Harry looked between the two and tried his eyes on James again. But his father just smiled and smoothed his hair down.

"You almost got me. But I invented those sad eyes Harry James Potter" this just made Harry pull his head away and glower in that way that was so like Severus. his parents chuckled at the dark look, making Harry even more furious. He took the offered dose of potion and drank his juice then stomped his way into his room, slamming the door behind him. James winced.

"He's going to be a snooty teenager again isn't he…"

"I warned you," Severus said with a sigh.

"And we can't even take points." James groaned. Severus suddenly looked thoughtful.

"Actually that's not a half-bad idea."

"Hm?" James began.

"DDDAAAAD!" Harry called from upstairs. "Come tuck me in!"

"What's the magic word?" James asked in a sing-song voice as he walked down the hall towards the stairs.

"exspariallmus!" James snorted and started laughing.

"Where did he even read that? It's Expelliarmus, Harry!" James started as he climbed the stairs. Severus merely shook his head. James came back down a few minutes later and he and Severus enjoyed the gentle domesticity of the crackling fire, books, and small glasses of wine. Later, the pair climbed the stairs and stepped into their room. Severus chuckled at the sight. Harry was slumped off to the side with a book in his lap, clearly having tried desperately to keep himself awake. The other books he'd brought were scattered all over the bed and the boy was snoring quietly with his glasses hanging on the end of his nose. James and Severus both got to work carefully collecting the books and positioning their son properly on the bed. After that was done the pair got ready for bed themselves. Harry turned in his sleep and curled into a ball when James and Severus climbed in with him and James chuckled.

"He is an awful lot like you Severus."

"When do I do that?"

"Every morning," James whispered back with a cheeky grin. The potions master gave a small blush, then quickly turned out the lights to hide his embarrassment. The next morning Severus was the first one awake. Harry had managed to sprawl himself perpendicularly across the bed, making the act of getting out of bed very precarious. Eventually, Severus managed to do so without waking his son. But as soon as he stood up from the bed James groaned in his sleep and rolled over. Severus froze and winced, but all Harry did was roll over into the space Severus had previously occupied and muttered something about bumblebees. James eventually blinked his eyes open and yawned before sitting up.

"Good morning," Severus said softly as he dressed for the day.

"Morning," James responded as he wiped the sleep from his eyes. He turned to look at their son and chuckled as his sprawled out position.

"He said some pretty weird things last night… not sure all of it was English either." James said with a little mirth.

"Apparently he talked in his sleep enough for Mr. Weasley to learn several phrases in parseltongue," Severus admitted.

"So I wasn't imagining it," James said with a chuckle. When James also stood up Harry slowly curled up into a ball under the covers.

"Morning Harry," James said quietly as he pulled on the covers. Harry meanwhile was holding them fast and strong over his head. "Harry… come on Harry."

"We have a time-sensitive appointment, Harry." Severus reminded.

"Yeah, we're going to see Luna remember?" James said with a smile.

"Don' wanna," Harry muttered darkly from under the covers. James blinked in shock then smile gently.

"Come on Harry it's Luna! You're best friends."

"No," Harry said sharply. James sat back down on the bed flabbergasted. Severus meanwhile unbutton and rolled up his sleeves then pulled out his wand.

"Harry James Potter if you do not extract yourself from that bed I will force you to," Severus said sharply. Harry just curled up tighter and pulled the comforter tighter around his head. Severus sighed.

"Very well," he said before he flicked his wrist. Harry yelped as he was suddenly dangling over the bed by his ankle. "Good morning."

"Put me down!" Harry complained crankily.

"I don't know, as I understood you did not wish to go to see Luna today. I'll simply go and tell her that you didn't wish to see her." Severus said before he turned to leave. Harry looked a bit panicked then.

"Wait! Wait put me down first! Dad help me down." James meanwhile was chuckling slightly with a mischievous eye.

"Sorry Harry, I don't know what spell Severus used, so I don't really know how to counter it."

"What?! but I don"t wanna be stuck upside down all day! Severus! Severus, please put me down! I'll go to Luna's!" Harry cried.

"Relax!" Severus said coming into the room with a set of Harry's clothes and a smirk "I was merely getting you some clothes." the man flicked his wrist once again and Harry landed on the bed with an oof. "I would never actually leave you like that Harry," Severus said quietly. "Also, you don't have to go to Luna's if you don't want to."

"I… I do… I just." Harry started quietly as he held Snuffles tightly. Severus merely sighed and smoother Harry's hair atop his head.

"It's alright child." the dark potions master assured gently.

"Let's go have some breakfast hm?" James said as he finished buttoning up his shirt.

"Wait, I've gotta get dressed," Harry said before he quickly did so. As he and James were finishing up their meal Severus slipped down into his lab and returned with two bottles of fizzing blue potions.

"What's that?" Harry asked quietly.

"Its some medicine for Luna," Severus said quietly. "Very similar to your nutrition potion. Only you take it before bed and it works while you sleep."

"Neat, does it taste gross?" Harry asked. Severus chuckled.

"No actually. I managed to give it a somewhat bitter yet mint flavour." Severus explained. "I was hoping to give you some before you go to bed tonight." Harry frowned slightly.

"But… I thought I was going back to the Dursleys today…" Harry said quietly.

"It's not going to be til very very late Harry," James said quietly. The boy frowned worriedly.

"but … but then I won't be able to say goodbye!" Harry cried in distress.

"Don't worry Harry." James said in what he hoped was a reassuring tone "I promise you that we'll try and see you as often as possible."

"Really?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Really." James insisted. Harry seemed to hesitate before he leaned over and gave James a hug. The man froze in shock. It was the first time Harry had initiated contact when he wasn't crying.

"Promise you won't forget about me?" Harry murmured in his father's ear. James balked and gently transferred Harry from his seat to his lap and gave him a gentle hug.

"We'd never forget about you, Harry. Never ever." James promised. That seemed the fill the boy with comfort, as he squeezed his father a little tighter. After a few moments, Harry gentle pulled away and wiped his eyes of their mistiness. James too swallowed a little more thickly than usual before clearing his throat.

"Bout time to head to the Lovegood's right?" James asked. Severus checked his pocket watch and nodded.

"How come wizards all have pocket watches? Uncle Remus has one, and you've got one, and dads got one." Harry asked as he helped his parents clear up their dishes and put them in the sink to wash later

"It's a British thing we do as a way of acknowledging a wizard is an adult." James said with a chuckle, "In America, they give specially enchanted daggers when young wizards become adults."

"Actually some families is Scotland do the same thing," Severus said.

"Really? The more you know." James said thoughtfully.

"Isn't that kinda dangerous? People walking around with magic knives all the time?" Harry asked in confusion.

"The point of the gift is acknowledging a young man's responsibility and forward-thinking." Severus said as he helped hair turn the sleeves of his jacket right side out "therefore they are expected to only use said daggers for the purpose for which they were enchanted."

"Do they do that everywhere?"

"I know in Japan they used to make swords," James said with a grin. "When I was in the Aurors we had a Japanese squad visiting for an exchange program. the old commander had a special sword his father had commissioned for his 18 birthday. 'Course they don't do that all the time anymore. I believe they give staves to boys when they turn 16 in Egypt… or maybe it was Brazil?"

"In Canada, a young witch is given a dreamcatcher when they turn 19 years old," Severus explained as he finished doing up the buttons of his jumper.

"Why are all the ages for adulthood different for each country?" Harry asked as he finally stood up from his sloppily tied shoes. James help out a hand and Harry took it as the three of them walked out onto their front porch.

"Its a difference of culture really. Also how schooling works. Some places start school very very early, others have primary and secondary schools. Some just run a little later. For instance, Beauxbatons, the school in France, runs for 9-18. Durmstrang, however, runs from 12-20 with finishing programs for 21 and 22-year-olds." Severus explained as he locked the door.

"Ready?" James asked. Harry gripped his father's hand a little tighter before taking a deep breath, squeezing his eyes shut and holding his nose. With that James spun on the spot and the pair disappeared with a loud crack. Severus followed shortly after. The pair landed at a strange house. It was shaped vaguely like a queen chess piece with a rook squished into its side. It seemed to be leaning, ever so slightly to the left. The fence that wonkily circled it was painted in many different rainbow hues. The plants that grew within the border were fantastical and strange and never failed to put a wide grin on Harry's face, even if he had to endure the awful feeling of side along to get here, seeing as the house professed no fireplace, only a small cooking stove that was used to heat the whole house.

"Harry!" Luna cried as she pushed open the brilliant stained glass windows.

"LUNA!" Harry cried back before dashing up the drive. Xenophilius opened the door and was almost bowled over by Harry as he raced in just in time to give Luna a staggering hug right as she descended the stairs.

"Sorry!" James cried as she slowly jogged up the front path with a wince "he forgets his manners when he's excited."

"Don't we all," Xenophilius said with a slightly tired looking smile. Severus climbed the stairs and shook Xenophelius's hand while Harry and Luna ran off, giggling excitedly, up to the telescope on the ceiling. "I take it this is more than a social call?"

"Indeed," Severus said before he handed the blond man the two vials of the glittering blue potion. Xenophilius seemed to sag with relief then frowned worriedly.

"How does it work?" he asked.

"The dosage is 1 tablespoon every night. Each night Luna will age and recover the memories of fourteen days."

"So how long will it take to return her to her real age?" the editor asked.

"Approximately ten and a half months," Severus said.

"How are you going to explain that to Harry?" Xenophelius asked. "As I understand the whole world thought you were dead. He surely heard as such growing up" he said looking at James. The man gave a frazzled sign.

"Honestly it's been a bit of a struggle. Hopefully, he won't be too confused."

"Hey, dad! Can we go flying for a bit?" Harry asked from upstairs.

"Harry you're here to see you, friend." James reminded.

"But…" Harry said stepping onto the stairs. "But this is the last day I can in forever! And there's too many Muggles at home. Luna doesn't mind! Do you Luna?" the blond girl shook her head with a gentle smile. James sighed.

"Alright. Come on. But only for a little bit Harry."

"Thanks, Dad! Luna come watch! Dad is the bestest flier in the world."

"Bestest isn't a word Harry." Severus reminded. The young boy didn't seem to hear Severus as he dashed out the door into the front garden. Luna followed at a much slower pace with a smile on her face.

"Severus, do you mind, watching Luna? I'm afraid I have some work to do for a few hours." Xenophilius said as he picked up a pile of manuscripts. Severus looked down at Luna who was looking at him with a dreamy smile.

"Of course." he murmured. "Shall we Miss Lovegood?" he asked gesturing to the door. Luna smile.

"Of course sir," she said politely before she walked out into the garden. James and Harry were already in the air and Harry was laughing loudly as James took him a roller-coaster-like path in the sky. Luna watched this and smiled.

"I'm glad Harry got to have this time again. He didn't seem to have a very nice childhood." Luna said quietly. Severus blinked and looked down at Luna shocked.

"Miss Lovegood... Do you still have your memories?" Severus asked in shock.

"Oh no. But I know I should be older than I am." Luna said quietly. "Daddy won't say where mother went. And we only planted that dirigible plum tree a few weeks ago. And I'm fairly certain we didn't use any magic fertilizer." Luna explained. Severus stared at her flabbergasted. "Don't worry, I won't tell Harry anything. Like how we're both supposed to be older, or how you're actually his mother, or how there was another war and now it's over." Severus actually stumbled.

"How on earth do you know all of this?" he asked. Luna frowned then smiled.

"Mother always said I have a very strong intuition." Severus wasn't sure how to respond to that at first and stood for a while, not quite stuttering, but at a loss for words for the first time in quite a while. Eventually, Luna got bored and skipped off towards a miss-mashed bucket of garden rolls and started digging around in the garden. Then Harry and James finally landed and Harry wanted to know the name of every plant in Luna garden, both scientific and given. It took the rest of the afternoon with names organized precisely alphabetically

"-and that's out littlest daisy plant called Zynith" Luna finished.

"Luna's named every one" Xenophilius said grinning as he came out into the garden.

"Do any of the plants in our garden have names, Severus?" Harry asked hopefully

"None but their scientific ones in afraid," Severus said with an indulgent smile. Harry spent the rest of the trip home nattering on about how he was going to name every plant in the garden. The trip to Luna's it seemed had successfully made Harry forget about what he believed would transpire that night. That is until Severus appeared with the strange blue potion. Harry's eyes immediately filled with fear and he looked at his father who was tucking him into his bed desperately.

"Please don't make me go." the boy begged with a whisper. Severus sighed.

"I'm so sorry Harry… but it's not up to us." James said quietly. Severus carefully poured out the tablespoon dosage and held it out. Harry took it and grimaced.

"It tastes a bit like toothpaste," Harry admitted with a frown. Then he yawned wide and blinked a bit before he slumped over. James turned and looked at Severus with a raised eyebrow.

"it's laced with a minor sleep aid. He was quite tired apparently. It should have merely made him drowsy." Severus explained before he corked the phial again. James looked back at the sleeping Harry and frowned sadly.

"So when he wakes up…"

"He'll have aged by fourteen days as well as retained fourteen days of memories," Severus confirmed with a nod. "I have a calendar down in my lab that I intend to use to keep track of his age and memories. With luck, we can keep up and counter explain everything that may be contradicted by your existence and our relationship." Severus held out a hand and James rose from his kneeling position "I would suggest we tell him the truth about our relationship before he turns thirteen. Otherwise, his third year will be murder to explain. Additionally, I believe revealing the truth about his condition before he turns sixteen would be best. Maybe even when he turns fifteen." Severus said quietly as he closed the door to their young son's bedroom.

"Why do I get the feeling that everything is going to get a lot more complicated now," James admitted with a wince. Severus sighed.

"Because it has." the man replied tiredly. James chuckled as he followed Severus to bed. Miles away Healer Anderson heaved a sigh.

"This is a mess," she muttered towards Handish. The man grunted in agreement from behind the massive stack of paperwork.

"Thank god Potter signed his waivers."

"Wait he did? I thought he hadn't! What is all this paperwork then?!" the woman asked in horror. The man chuckled gruffly

"Rookie," he muttered under his breath. Anderson scowled and read the form in her hands for what seemed like the thousandth time. Suddenly the sound of rushing footsteps reached both Healer's ear before several mediwitches and training Healers ran by. "Pattinson!" Handish called walking towards the rushing Junior. The man turned back to him looking distressed. "What's going on?" the senior Healer asked

"One of the patients is missing," he said in a panic.

"Which one?" Anderson asked as she and handish followed the jogging hospital staff.

"The young man," Pattison said. That was all that needed to be said for the two Healers to pale. They rushed to the room. Once again the door was blasted off its hinges. The magical restraints that had held the boy down were shredded and lay on the bed limply.

"There's no way he could have gotten away alone," Anderson said quietly before she turned to the staff. "Lockdown the hospital! No one gets out tonight!" but it was too late. The man was already halfway across the city. Being helped down a grimy street off Knockturn Alley. Finally, he and his two allies hissed a word at the blank wall. A door materialized and opened to the small group of shady figured.

"Cullen." a slippery voice called from the center of the group.

"Master Avery." the man said with a slight relief before he stepped forward and bowed his head.

"I hear you have good news." the man said with a smile.

"Yes… it's Potter." the man said with a smirk.

"What about him." a gruffer voice asked, belonging to a bulkier man who was sharpening a deadly looking hatchet in the corner.

"Let's just say… he's not much of a threat anymore." Cullen said with a wider smirk.

Avery's smile was vicious.

* * *

A/N: buhn buhn BUHN!

I love foreshadowing.

Angel1504: Thank you! I hope to have the next one out much sooner. I hope you'll enjoy that too.

Aiyanna Clearwater: no she didn't, not really. But then Luna was always a little smarter than most and I don't think she'd want to forget who she had become. And also, I don't think Xeno ever truly moved past his wife's death. Luna became his world.

Thanks again and I hope you look forward to the next update

Keep on reading

-TTC


End file.
